Ultimate Decision
by LucyLizJones
Summary: When a beautiful new student arrives at Hogwarts, Draco is more than a little curious. But will his family and his prejudices stand in his way? Or will he overcome them to seek his true love? DRACO/OC. Rated M just in case.
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so I'm not expecting it to be fantastic. I'd would really appreciate if you reviewed it as this will help me with ideas for developing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe nor do I profit from publishing this story.**

**Let it begin...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

White steam rose out of the funnel of the stationary Hogwarts Express and the steel wheels of the carriages groaned under the weight of the excited students. Terrified first-year student's faces were reflected in the glossy red exterior of the train as were the reflections of their sobbing parents. A group of boisterous fifth year boys elbowed and shoved their way across Platform nine and three quarters in an attempt to grab the best seats on the train. Gaggles of girls gossiped ferociously, trying to catch up on any details that hadn't been shared via Owl Post. The platform was normal. Well, as normal as any platform full of wizards can be.

However back through the wall, in Kings Cross Station, a young witch was about to miss her first day at Hogwarts.

"Hurry up love. You're going to miss the train!"

A ruggedly handsome middle aged man stood in front of a brick wall. He knew he couldn't go through so he didn't hesitate to lean on the hidden passage. Through the crowd he caught a glimpse of a tall girl struggled to push a heavy luggage trolley through the throng of people. Her brow creased with concentration and she nibbled her lip.

_"Trust her to pick the one with the wonky wheels". _He thought as he rolled his eyes.

Robert Hanson knew his daughter and he knew that she always picked bad trolleys. Everywhere they had ever been; Paris, Glasgow, Berlin… She had chosen the trolley with dodgy wheels. He fought his way through the mass of people until he reached her. She huffed as the trolley began to veer toward the railway track. Without hesitation he reached out to pull it back.

"Righty – ho, I think it's time for me to take over. We don't want any stray trolley's attacking trains now do we?" he chuckled.

She grumbled but handed the trolley over gladly and began to make her way towards the brick wall she had been instructed to walk through. She was careful not to lean on it and chose to stand a metre in front of it just to be safe. When her father finally reached her she felt something tug on her heart. He would be all alone in their house until she came home for Christmas. She knew that he would miss her and she knew she couldn't help but miss him already, even if he was standing right next to her. He looked to her, saw her teary eyes, and swept her up into a large hug. When he was sure she was alright he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Go on then. It's already ten to eleven". He gave her a little shove forwards to encourage her to go through the passage.

She looked back at him and he just nodded reassuringly. She took a deep breath.

"Love you Dad".

"Love you too".

With that she pushed forwards with the trolley and broke into a run. It was quite heavy with all of her belongings stacked up upon it so she had to work hard to get it moving. When she was a foot away from the wall she squeezed her eyes firmly shut but opened them immediately when she didn't feel the impact.

Her intake of breath was not audible over the thundering sound of feet and the cries of owls. Her female Hoot Owl, Cinnie, responded to their cries and a quite a few heads turned her way in surprise.

She ducked her head down in an attempt to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Shush Cinnie…" she mumbled, pushing her trolley over to the baggage handler. She grabbed Cinnie's cage and left him to load her belongings onto the train. Pupils barged past her and she found herself being suffocated in between two large, muscular boys.

When she finally made her way to one of the gold rimmed carriage doors and stepped aboard the train, she was completely overwhelmed by the sheer grandeur of it. The red carpeted floor was spotless even after the majority of the students had already made their way along it and into a compartment. She suspected a very strong charm was in place to ensure that it stayed pristine. She wandered down the aisle, her arms wrapped around the bird cage, peering into each compartment in the hopes of finding either an empty one or one with few people.

The last but one compartment was filled with three people. It was the least crowded one yet and so she slid the wooden door open and popped her head through the gap.

"Um, hello. Can I sit in here?" Her voice began to waver towards the end as talking to new people never was her speciality.

"Sure". A girl with fiery red hair and a pale complexion answered her, without even looking up from her Witch Weekly magazine. She shuffled into the compartment and sat down on the comfortable leather benches, placing Cinnie's cage next to her.

It was deathly silent. She studied each person. She first focused on the boy sitting across from her. He was tall with dark brown hair and light skin. He had a chubby face that looked permanently worried. On his lap sat a murky green toad who happily croaked away.

She smirked to herself when the toad jumped of the boy's lap and under the seat. He sighed heavily and began to grope under the bench in search of his amphibian friend. Next she found herself looking at a very strange girl indeed. Her scraggly blonde hair fell to her waist and she wore a necklace made from what looked like butterbeer corks. She was reading _The Quibbler_ upside down and her wide eyes scanned to pages from right to left. The girl looked younger than herself.

It was then that her thoughts were interrupted.

"So…. You're new I guess?" It was the red-head that had spoken to her. The girl had put her magazine out and was now holding her hand out.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm a sixth year". She shook her hand and was surprised to find that that slight girl had such a firm, manly handshake.

"Adriana Hanson. I'll be in seventh year".

"Do you come from Durmstrang? Or maybe Beauxbatons?" Ginny asked.

"No, I was home schooled. This'll be my first time at a wizarding school" She replied.

Ginny smiled brightly and Adriana couldn't help but feel the warmth radiating from the girl. If all people at Hogwarts were like her then she knew she would love it.

It was Ginny who spoke again. "Oh, you'll be fine here. Everyone will want to be friends with you".

Adriana's eyes widened at the last part of her statement and she was quick to brush off the compliment. "Oh thank you, but I doubt it. I'm not really good at making friends…"

Ginny shook her head. "There's not many people have the same niceness that I get from you. I presume you've read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be entirely clueless when I got there" She joked.

"Well you know about the houses then. Neville and I are Gryffindors – the best house by far. Luna over there…" she pointed to the strange blonde girl. "…is a Ravenclaw. You've also got Hufflepuff, and then there's Slytherin. You're best staying away from them. They're right slimy gits, the lot of them. They hate us Gryffindors anyway, so it's not like they'll be dying to talk to you". She explained. Adriana noticed that Ginny had automatically presumed that she would become a Gryffindor.

Adriana nodded. She had read about Salazar Slytherin and how he believed that only wizards with pure blood should be taught at Hogwarts. Gryffindors, she remembered, were valued for their bravery, and she could tell that Ginny was definitely a true Gryffindor.

The train journey was long but enjoyable. She had finally managed to get Neville to talk to her and soon after discovering that he was passionate about Herbology, engaged in a long talk about Devil's Snare with him. Luna only added little snippets to the conversations. Adriana noticed that she was still staring at the same page that she had been looking at when she first sat down.

_ "Ginny is definitely my favourite" _She thought to herself. The lively girl had told her countless hilarious stories about the school and its pupils. Her favourite story by far, was about the flying Ford Anglia that two of her friends had stolen in their second year. Ginny had also briefed Adriana on some of the basic rules that she would be forced to adhere by.

"I'll just be a second." She excused herself and left the compartment. Her new Hogwarts robes were tucked safely under her arm. After making her way down the corridor to the end of the train she reached a little changing cubicle with a golden plaque hovering about it. It was presently engaged and so Adriana found herself waiting for a moment for the person to change.

The door clicked and the airborne sign changed to 'Vacant'. She made her way into the cubicle and the door swung shut behind her. She gasped at the size of the room. Someone had clearly placed an extremely strong Undetectable Extension Charm on this little room. Floor length mirrors were attached to the magnolia walls and her feet sunk into the plush carpet.

She undressed and folded her muggle clothing in a neat pile. Her robes came next and she was finally able to slip them over her head. She slipped her feet into her black leather loafers and lifted her head to face the mirror. She smoothed down her black hair and threw it over her shoulders. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud bangs on the wooden door. Grabbing her muggle attire, she scurried over to the door and opened it to reveal a slightly flustered Hufflepuff on the other side. Heading back to the compartment she realised that she would need to enchant her robes to represent her new house colours – whichever house that might be.

When she arrived back, she found Luna to be waving her wand around aimlessly, Ginny was reading ANOTHER old Witch Weekly magazine, and Neville looked as though he was just about to drop off. She sighed and flung herself back down on the comfy benches.

The train passed over a towering brick viaduct and she stared out across the Scottish moors. They had to be close by now. They had been travelling for many hours and Adriana could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and she began to slouch in the seat. It was then that she felt Ginny's persistent tapping on her shoulder.

"Look!" she said, pointing at the window.

She looked out of the window on the right side of the train. Surrounded by hills covered by moss and heather stood Hogwarts Castle. From what she could she, it was around seven stories high and with too many towers and turrets to count.

The bright sky was fading and the light from the castle flickered. They passed over a deep-looking lake and she caught a glimpse of an old wooden sign as they powered along the tracks. She tried to think what it had said.

_"Hogsmalt? No, that's not it."_

She pondered over this for a moment or two. She had read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ but the answer just wouldn't come to her. Her foot tapped against the floor impatiently.

"Hogsmeade!" She exclaimed out loud. All three heads in the compartment swivelled to face her. Her cheeks reddened and she mumbled out an apology.

The train began to lose speed, its powerful wheels slowing down, as the driver fed it less coal. The window of their compartment had steamed up and little droplets of condensation trickled down from the top to the sealed rimmed at the bottom. Eventually everything ground down to halt and the sounds of shuffling feet and sliding doors filled her ears. Her three acquaintances all stood up and began to make their way out into the long line of pupils, eager to get off the train. Hastily, she too got up and followed them out. Ginny had already told her of how they wouldn't have to collect their trunks and so she followed Ginny off the train and out onto the platform. Hogsmeade Station was petite yet picturesque, with its grey stone buildings and its rusted iron fencing.

Adriana found the journey from the station to the castle to be boring as she was exceedingly drowsy and just wanted to snuggle under a duvet. Unfortunately for her, she still had many things to do before she could retire for the night. The cobbled path to castle made the carriage to tremble and the sound of the Thestrals' hooves resonated around the grounds.

Neville and Luna were chatting animatedly about something called 'Nargles' whereas Ginny was picking off the remnants of her fuchsia coloured nail polish. She yawned just as the carriage jerked to a stop. A scruffy half – giant, which Ginny called Hagrid, stood outside the entrance hall with an old fashioned lantern. He waved them over and she clambered out onto the gravel pathway. Her shoes scuffed against it and the leather became grey and scratched.

All of the sixth and seventh year students gathered around him inside the warm space that was the Entrance Hall. Behind him, a great oak door enticed them with the promise of excitement and magic. Hagrid fumbled around in the pockets of his mole-skin trousers. He pulled out a crumpled and scrunched up piece of parchment. His face scrunched up as he tried to decipher the scrawled words.

"Oh! I almos' fergot. Adriana 'anson? Yer 'ave teh go in with the little-n's". His booming voice reverberated around the room and Adriana couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the seemingly friendly man.

She struggled to understand him but stood to the left of him whilst he opened the door to allow everyone else into the Great Hall. Just as Hagrid had finished allowing them in, a large group of what she presumed were first years came running around the corner only to screech to a stop, terrified by the man's presence.

She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. The natural twinkle that was in her eye when she was amused faded when Hagrid opened the door once more. The loud drawl of the Headmaster sounded into the Entrance Hall. She walked in trance-like and made her way up to the front of the Hall. She was shooed into order by an old witch with paper thin lips. Her mind focused back onto the Headmasters speech.

"– once again may I remind you that ALL Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are prohibited and if they are found to be in your possession then you will be punished… severely. Now, I would like you to welcome our new first years to the school. We also have a new student who will be joining the seventh year–".

This man already scared Adriana. His brown, almost black irises stared around the room, unblinking. His lank, greasy black hair hung in curtains around his face. She turned her face away from him, and marvelled at the enchanted ceiling which currently just depicted a star filled sky. She had already named two of the major constellations when the Headmaster's shout woke her out of her daydream.

The sorting had started.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It is short I know, but I promise that the following chapters will be much longer. PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Lucy xxx**


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: I broke my promise, it isn't longer than the last chapter. Grrr, I tried. And I hope you like this chapter. We get a glimpse (a very brief glimpse) of our favourite blonde Slytherin :P Well, he's certainly my favourite...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe nor do I profit from publishing this story. *yawns* I hate doing that already...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Professor Sprout handed a neatly rolled piece of parchment to Professor McGonagall who took it without hesitation and unfurled it promptly. Her eyes flickered from side to side as she quickly scanned over the list of new students.

"Creevey, Georgia". Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the quiet buzz of the whispering students. The terrified girl sat down on the stool, her bottom lip quivering and tears threatening to spill over the brim.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat cried. The girl looked instantly thrilled and capered off happily to the Hufflepuff table where she was commended and patted on the back by some of the older students.

This carried on for a while and Adriana could not help but become very bored, very quickly. The decorated tapestries hung above their respective house tables and they fluttered slightly. She found herself admitting, all be it rather grudgingly, that the Slytherin decorations were her favourite. The snake had been enchanted to slither in and out of the emerald and silver lattice and it was rather entrancing.

It was then that McGonagall called out her name from the parchment.

"Ahh, a new seventh year. Hanson, Adriana".

_You're up, Adri'. Get a grip. _She thought to herself.

Her eyes flickered around the room and they fell upon Ginny who was sat at the Gryffindor table. She gave Adriana a reassuring smile and signalled for her to go forwards to the stage. She made her way through the group of unsorted pupils and up the stairs and sat down on the wooden stool.

The Professor placed the Sorting Hat upon her head. All Adriana could think about was how bloody ridiculous she would look like with this hat on. She had forgotten that the hat could read your thoughts.

"RIDICULOUS! I am nothing of the sort."

Her cheeks flushed pink and all of the tables, discounting Slytherin, laughed well naturedly. The hat brought her attention back to itself.

"Hmmm, where shall we put you? You've got quite a sharp mind, Ravenclaw would suit you well. Hufflepuff maybe?"

Ginny had told Adriana all about Hufflepuff house, and she did NOT want to be in a house full of wimps that will cry at everything. The Sorting Hat seemed to pick up on this too as it shook lightly on her head.

"No, no, no, not Hufflepuff. I won't even bother with Slytherin. I heard what you just called them? Sneaky bastards? I'm sure they'll love that."

The Slytherin table grumbled collectively and the Gryffindors began to jeer at them.

"I see you're brave, impulsive and fiercely loyal. Based on that I think it'll have to be….. GRYFFINDOR!"

A shaky breath escaped her mouth at the relief of being sorted into Gryffindor. Her eyes fell upon Ginny and Neville who were stood up at their table, clapping and cheering loudly. She made her way down the steps and through the remaining unsorted pupils. She was met at the table by the loud ruckus that followed every group of Gryffindors. Hands were offered and she shook as many as she could. Introductions were thrown at her from all directions.

"Seamus Finnegan. Tis an honour to meet such a lovely lady."

He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. She was extremely embarrassed but slightly perturbed about the unexpected gesture that she thought had died out in the medieval times.

"Oh get off her Seamus. I'm Dean Thomas."

"Miss, Miss! Over here! Colin Creevey Miss!" A tiny lower year boy with blonde hair and a perky expression was waving his large camera around frantically trying to get her attention. She ignored him of course.

"H-hello, I'm Neville. We met on the train." She smiled warmly at Neville. She already knew that he was wonderful from their time on the train, so she shook his hand and engaged in another brief conversation about Herbology. She was interrupted when she felt a light tap upon her shoulder. Behind her stood a slender girl with pretty features and a mane of bushy hair. She was gripping a number of thick, leather bound books under arm.

"Hermione Granger, Head Girl."

Adriana shook the girls hand eagerly. Hermione informed her that she would share a dorm in Gryffindor tower with two other girls and that she would escort Adriana there when the feast is over. She sat back down on her chair next to Ginny and across from Neville. Her eyes drifted over to the Ravenclaw table where she saw Luna wearing a pair of strange looking spectacles and waving her arms around a young boy's head who looked terrified.

Whilst she had been enduring all of the painfully awkward introductions from the Gryffindors that sorting had been completed. There were no more students standing before the Head's table and the Headmaster made his way back up to the lectern. His long black robes billowed behind him and he swished them dramatically upon reaching his place.

_I wonder how long it took him to perfect that._

She snorted as she conjured up an image of him standing in front of a mirror in his private headquarters, flicking his robe. Just as the picture popped into her mind his head swivelled to look at her. His black eyes bored through her skull and then narrowed slightly as if he could read her mind. She had read all about Legilimency and when she thought about it, she wouldn't be surprised if he could perform it.

The Headmaster frowned and turned his attention back to the Hall as a whole. He cleared his throat and the owl on the front of the lectern unfurled its wings.

"Now that the Sorting is finished I wish to introduce some new staff that shall be joining us. After the most, _unfortunate_ demise of Professor Burbage, Professor Carrow shall be teaching Muggle Studies."

He gestured to a squat woman with long black robes and a fat, rounded face. The corners of her mouth turned up into a cruel smirk and her squinted eyes regarded the students with disdain. The students followed the Headmaster's lead and clapped, somewhat unenthusiastically.

"- And as you know, it is now almost a _tradition_, to have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher each year. Please welcome the other, Professor Carrow."

Once again the pupils clapped slowly and whispered amongst themselves.

"Now that is all finished, let the feast begin."

With a flick of his wand the long tables filled up with a wide assortment of platters, full with freshly cooked food. Much to her surprise, and delight, the dishes in front of her were filled with her favourite foods. There was Lasagne, Roast Beef and a large Steak Pie that was doused in rich gravy. She decided to go with the Roast Beef seeing as it was a Sunday. Her plate was piled high with delicious looking food and she didn't hesitate to dig into the mountain. A few seats down from Neville, Seamus and Dean were stuffing their faces and only taking time to breath for a few seconds before shoving more food into their mouths.

Adriana couldn't help but smile even though she was a little bit disgusted. When she looked around the hall she could clearly see the differences between the houses. As was expected, Gryffindor table was the loudest. Pieces of food were being thrown and the students shouted to each other from opposite ends. This was the complete opposite of the Ravenclaw table, who sat reading books in silence and only the occasional conversation was made. Hufflepuff was, _Hufflepuff_. The girls of Slytherin table sat in silence whilst the boys all wore intimidating expressions as they conversed quietly with each other.

Once she had finished, she smoothed out her robes and Ginny, who had also finished, turned to start talking with her.

"So, Adri'…. Wait, I can call you that right?"

"Yeah sure, a four syllable name can be quite a mouthful". She laughed.

"Well _Adri'…_ Any lads caught your eye?"

"Ginny! I've only been here an hour."

"That's a shit excuse."

"Oh fine! I guess Dean and Seamus are alright…. even if Seamus is a little forward."

Ginny squealed and Adriana had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her new friend's antics. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about missing out on gossip with Ginny around.

"So, Ginny. Who do _you _like?" She questioned.

"Oh well…. I'm kind of seeing Harry Potter, but it's complicated," Ginny replied.

"NO WAY! _The _Harry Potter? As in Boy who Lived, Chosen One etcetera? Blimey Ginny, you certainly have good taste."

A few of the quitter Gryffindors turned to look at her but the majority of them just ignored it and continued with their own commotion. Ginny, who was normally quite loud and brash, was now hiding behind her curtain of red hair. She mumbled out a reply.

"I don't know where he is. Or if he's coming back."

All of a sudden the happy and exultant atmosphere surrounded them died down. Ginny's fear was reflected with concern in Adriana's eyes. Ginny picked up on this and after tucking her hair behind her eyes she cleared her throat.

"So…. What did you do over the summer?" She asked.

Just like that everything returned to normal and Adriana babbled endlessly to Ginny about summer and what life was like for her before Hogwarts.

"- with my Dad. He took me fishing and I fell out the boat which ruined my day, obviously. Then other days we watched films, played chess and stuff like that. What about you?"

"Oh my brother Bill, he used to be Head Boy here, got married. His wedding was lovely but his wife….well that's another story."

It was obvious that Ginny didn't like her new sister-in-law so she didn't press the subject but it seemed Ginny wasn't finished with her rant quite yet.

"Ugh….. Phlegm. She's horrid you know! She may act all wonderful and like she's running around playing with the little birdies and the little monkeys but she's a real _bitch_! I don't care if she's part Veela, Bill should not have married her. End of."

_Veela? What the hell is one of those?_

"Um Ginny, if you wouldn't mind, could you please elaborate on what a 'Veela'is?"

"You're so clueless…. Well, Veela's are beautiful. Everyone loves Veela's even though they turn into ugly bird things when they get angry. I think Phlegm looks like an ugly bird thing ALL the time but it seems I'm the only one."

"Oh right." Adriana wasn't quite sure what to say. She didn't want to upset her friend Ginny, who she already knew had a volatile temperament, so she decided that if she stuck with short answers that she would be safe from her wrath.

"Err, do you know why that Slytherin boy looking at me? It's kind of scary…"

Ginny looked over to the Slytherin table and her eyes found the boy in question. He was tall, rather handsome and from what she could see he looked well – built. His black hair was ruffled and stuck out at random angles. Adriana was on the verge of daydreaming when Ginny interrupted her.

"That's just Theodore Nott. Do not under ANY circumstances talk to him. His parents are Death Eaters and pretty high ranking ones too. You don't want to get involved with people like him, trust me."

Adriana left it that. The boy smirked and blew her a kiss. Unfortunately for her Ginny had seen it and was downright furious.

"Oi! Fuck off Nott. She doesn't want to know you." She gave him the finger and then settled back down in her seat, the tips off her ears tinting with red.

Surprisingly, it was Hermione who spoke next.

"Ginny! Please do not use language like that in front of the first years. I'll be forced to dock points if you do!" She scolded.

"Okay Hermione, I'm sorry."

She could tell by the cheeky grin on Ginny's face that this certainly wouldn't be the last time she voiced her opinions and added in a few profanities for effect. She could also tell that Ginny wasn't afraid of losing points if she thought she was in the right.

"By the way, Hermione let slip that you'll be in a dorm with me and Lavender. I don't know what's been bothering 'Mione lately. I think it might be something to do with Harry and Ron off doing Order business."

"Order business?" She hoped this didn't mean the Order of The Phoenix. They were always on confrontations with Death Eaters and she didn't want to think of Ginny's boyfriend and brother being in any danger. She hadn't known the girl for a long time but she already felt a strong connection with her.

Professor Snape stood up from the Head's table and was quickly followed by Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn. The rest of the teachers were slower but stood up nonetheless. With a swish of his wand the food on the tables disappeared and the hanging tapestries rolled themselves up and they too disappeared.

"Off to bed. All of you." He said dully.

Hermione stood up and went to stand next to the Head Boy by the door so that they could direct pupils to their dormitories. The Prefects of each table followed and began to usher the students out of the Great Hall. Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her along through the crowd shouting at younger students to move and shoving those that ignored her. Neville could be seen ahead and Ginny shouted for him to wait. When the three of them reached Hermione she signalled for Adriana to follow her. She knew that Ginny could just show her the way but figured that it must be protocol for the Head Girl or Boy to show new students their dormitories.

She left the Great Hall with her new found Gryffindor friends, unaware of the pale, blonde Slytherin boy who had been watching her every move.

* * *

**A/N: - REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Follow and Favourite too :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, i'm not particularly a fan of it but... meh. **

**Love, Lucy xxx**


	3. Meeting Mr Malfoy

**A/N: Sorry I didn't do my normal Sunday update, I was really running behind *ashamed face* Righty - ho then. The first part of this chapter is Draco's POV. Well, I say that... But it's more like I'm focusing in on him rather than me becoming him if you get what I'm saying. I call it 'Thirst Person'. As in a bit of First, and a bit of Third all mashed together. Genius I know :l After that I think I'll be doing the rest of the chapter from focusing on Adriana like normal, I dunno. **

**Just like to say a huge massive, double whopper with cheese thank you to my friends (yes I do have them). Fran, Vicky and Katie who I know have been reading this fic and giving me some much needed pointers. Love you all! And also to my story followers :D MWAH!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe nor do I profit from publishing this story. **

******I'm going to forget to write that sometime and then the Copyright Police are gonna come swooping down on me. *Insert some fighting noises* Why did I even write that? It sounded so much better in my head *cries*.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Draco Malfoy had always been a lonely boy. He had two people who could be considered friends and when he thought about it, he wasn't that fond of them either. Throughout his life, especially his childhood, his mind had been warped and moulded to his father's ideals. It was always the same.

_Mudbloods are filth…. They are beneath you….. Purebloods are superior….. The Dark Lord will reign….._

Day after day, his father had repeated this to him, until now it was almost impossible to forget. As a younger boy, he had always enjoyed behaving superior and wounding others. His favourite people to wind up were of course the Golden Trio. Pothead, Weasel and Mudblood Granger. Granger…. Merlin he hated that bitch. In his mind, she was responsible for everything that had gone wrong in his very nearly perfect life.

He had always been unrivalled in everything he did. The best, without even trying. Until first year. He remembered her hand shooting into the air to provide a textbook answer for the professors who all seemed to dote upon her. Of course, she never got a question wrong. For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy was not number one. He had been pushed down into second by a girl. A bushy haired, buck – toothed, _mudblood _girl.

His father had been angry when he found out. No, his father had been positively _livid_. A Malfoy, second to a girl who was barely more than a pathetic muggle? Draco had been beaten until he couldn't walk and his old house-elf Dobby had been forced to apparate him back to his private quarters. He had lain in his bed for a day, his bruised and battered body aching and his swollen cheek throbbing silently. During his recuperation time he had been silently cursing the girl who had brought all this trouble upon him. You could only imagine his anger when he glanced over at Gryffindork table and what does he see? Mudblood Granger actually making conversation with the new girl. Arianna or whatever her name was. What would she want with a dirty abomination like Granger?

All through the Sorting Ceremony he had been captivated by this mysterious, new student. The way she glanced around the room warily as if everyone was her enemy had what had first gotten his attention. It was only after this that he noticed just how very beautiful she was. Her ebony hair shone under the dimmed lights of the Great Hall and fell down to her waist in one sleek, shining curtain. Her skin was clear and had a warm, olive tone to it that only seemed to enhance her sharp bone structure. It was her eyes that had truly captured Draco.

The blazing intensity of her icy – blue eyes ensured that once you looked at them you couldn't stop. They flickered slightly as she observed the Hall once again. Her pupils were large with her eagerness to drink in every little detail. From what he could tell, she had very little or no makeup on and this only seemed to entice him more. He hated to admit it but he was confused.

His normal type of woman was nothing like this new beauty. They were all cold and had harsh, miserable faces that they attempted to disguise by face planting their makeup bag whereas she exuded light and warmth. He wasn't sure about her blood status. _All _of the women he had ever been associated with were purebloods. Never once in his life had he stooped as low as a Half – Blood and Merlin forbid he ever touch a mudblood. Just the thought made his shiver with disgust. He tried desperately to think of her surname for that would be the key to exposing a glimpse of how pure her blood was.

_Hendley? _

_Henson?_

_For Merlin's sake Draco…._

For the final fifteen minutes of the feast he spoke to no – one, still miserable that he couldn't remember her name. A few of the girls attempted to gain his attention but he just warned them away with a menacing growl. He noticed that Blaise was looking worriedly at him as was Pansy. He ignored both of them even though they were the only people who he cared about enough to consider them friends.

Theodore Nott was what brought him back to the table and people around him. A few of the younger or less respectable Slytherins were gathered around his chair laughing with him. Laughter like this was rare at their table and his head was not the only one focused in their direction. The laughter was then broken by Nott himself.

"She's definitely worth getting to know if you know what I mean lads".

The boys all guffawed loudly and they all turned to look at someone on one of the other tables. Draco stared suspiciously at them for a moment longer before following their eyes to a girl at the Gryffindor table.

It was the new girl. He could feel anger begin to simmer in his stomach and he gripped the table with white knuckles.

_Wait. What in the name of Merlin's pants am I doing? _

He allowed himself to settle down just to see Nott blow a kiss towards the girl. Safe to say this annoyed him. However he soon became enraged when he saw the blush that began to creep up her cheeks. It was then that for the first time in his life he found himself thanking the She-Weasel, albeit internally. Her voice carried out across the hall to his table.

"Oi! Fuck off Nott. She doesn't want to know you."

He saw her give him the finger and sit back down to receive a scolding from Granger. He sniggered to himself and began to pick at the remaining food left on his plate. Since the start of sixth year his appetite had really suffered and he often left large quantities of food at mealtimes. His mother fussed over it during the holidays but his father didn't seem to notice. Then again you don't tend to notice many things when you're completely mad. Draco would easily admit that his father belonged in St. Mungos but it would be cold day in hell before he was ever able to send him off to there.

He spoke to Blaise and Pansy a few times about unimportant topics and continued to push away the persistent, yet very annoying girls that were trying to gain his favour. Severus then stood up followed by the old bat McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn. His Godfather flicked his wand and the food disappeared from every table along with the elaborate decorations.

"Off to bed. All of you." He said. Draco had always found Severus' constant lack of enthusiasm to be hilarious and he always had to stifle his laughter when he was placed in situations that required him to actually speak to people rather than remain cooped up in his little potions cupboard.

The students began to file out of the Hall in a long, winding procession reminiscent of a funeral march. He remained in his seat, experience telling him that it was best just to wait and watched as the She – Weasel grabbed his girl and dragged out towards Granger by the door.

_'My girl', since when is she 'my girl'? I really need to stop thinking about her before I slip something out in front of Blaise or Pansy._ He thought to himself rather bitterly.

He heard Nott talking to a few of his cronies as he passed by his seat. It must have been luck on his side because just as the group came into earshot he heard Nott say her name.

"Adriana Hanson".

Inside he was jumping for joy at the thought of knowing her name but his cold exterior displayed none of this to the outside world. He replayed her name over and over again in his mind, making sure he would never forget. When repeating himself for the sixth time he stopped.

_Hanson. _The word echoed around his brain.

Draco Malfoy was son to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (nèe Black). The Malfoy's were the most prominent, most respected, wealthiest family in all of wizarding Britain, if not the world. His mother's side of the family, the Black's, had the purest blood in wizarding Britain, if not the world. Growing up in this social circle had meant that Draco knew every single member of the pureblood elite, and Draco knew that Hanson was most definitely not a pureblood name.

He watched her leave the room.

* * *

With Adriana and Ginny in tow, Hermione made her way up the winding staircase to the common room at the top of Gryffindor Tower. Adriana could feel the muscles in her calves aching and began to slow down but Hermione and Ginny continued to power on ahead.

Finally, much to her relief, they reached the top of the staircase. She could hear Hermione and Ginny talking to someone and when she peaked through the gap between their heads she saw that it was in fact a portrait. Inside a beautiful gilded frame sat a rather tubby woman. She wore a Roman toga with a decorated wreath upon her head. Upon seeing Adriana she let out a surprised gasp.

"Oooh. Now what have we got here? A new student! Dear old Dumbledore used to tell me everything but that slimy Slytherin never bothers to talk to me anymore…"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name she began to sob and only just managed to finish her sentence. Hermione gave her the password.

"Gillyweed".

The Fat Lady's portrait swung backwards and allowed the trio to enter the common room. Her sobs had now turned into hysterical bawling and Adriana winced as it proceeded to get louder and louder. She turned a corner and all of a sudden found herself at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. It was a circular shape and the walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries depicting witches and wizards but also various animals. It was full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices, ads, posters etcetera could be posted. There was a large window with an ancient frame that looked out across the grounds of the school and a sculpted fireplace, with a roaring fire that spewed out floating pieces of ash, dominated one of the oddly – shaped walls.

Unfazed by all of this, Hermione began to make her way up another staircase leaving Ginny to drag a speechless Adriana behind her. Once standing on the walkway above the common room she was able to appreciate the sheer cosiness and comfort that came with Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione had already opened the wooden door on the left hand side and was motioning for Adriana to follow. As she made her way into the Girl's Dormitories she made sure to run her fingertips over the rusty iron rivets in the door, familarising herself with every aspect of her new surroundings.

The dormitories were absolutely perfect. The turreted ceiling was painting cream with the protruding oak beams stained a deep, earthy brown. The walls were once again painted in a rich scarlet colour and the wooden floor had been left its natural shade. Hermione began to talk her through things.

"Okay, each student has their own bed. This is yours". She gestured at a single, wooden, four poster bed that was nestled away in a secluded corner of the dormitory. The pillows were brown, red and gold and were all plumped up nicely. They rested upon an embroidered quilt that was tucked around the sides of the bed neatly.

"At the foot of your bed is a space for your trunk, you have a dressing table and you also have a large wardrobe in case you have things such as dress robes or anything that creases so you can hang it up. Breakfast starts at six-thirty and ends at half eight ready for lessons which start at nine. Lunch begins after third lesson and dinner starts at seven. You may skip breakfast and lunch. I do not advise this as the seventh year course is quite taxing. It is however, compulsory to attend dinner. Absentees are noted and you will be chased up on it. That is all. Questions?"

_Mental note to self: never get Hermione Granger started on rules ever again. _Adriana thought.

She nodded politely to Hermione who left her with Ginny to get her settled into her new life at Hogwarts. Her trunk and belongings had all been delivered to her room and she could only presume that Cinnie had been taken to the Owlery.

Ginny helped her to unpack some of the belongings out of her trunk. She took out her pink makeup bag and placed it on her dressing table along with her hairbrush and other cosmetics. Whilst Ginny started hanging up both her muggle clothing and her wizarding robes, she conjured a book shelf above the head of her bed and began to fill it with schoolbooks, magical books and just plain, ordinary muggle books.

Ten minutes later everything was unpacked and only a few items remained in her trunk. Her dressing gown was thrown over the back of the chair at her dresser and her pajamas were folded neatly on her pillow. Ginny gave her a swift hug and left her alone in the room so she could go find a girl called 'Lavender'. She wondered when her dorm mates would return and sat around for a few minutes so she would be ready for any introductions. When they didn't show she changed into her fluffy, flannel pajamas and climbed into bed. Turning the lights off with a flick of her wand, she was asleep before the giggling girls made it back to their dormitory.

* * *

After having the best night's sleep anyone can ask for when first staying in a new place, Adriana was dressed, ready and heading down to breakfast with a spring in her step. It had just gone half past six and she doubted that many people were early risers. Just as she expected, there was only four other students in the Hall. Two Ravenclaws and two Slytherins.

_Just my luck. _She thought when she noticed that one of the Slytherins was in fact Theodore Nott. He smirked at her but kept his distance which she was very thankful for. Merlin forbid he come and sit at the Gryffindor table with her, that would be very awkward.

She stares down at her breakfast. The toast was crispy with just the right amount of butter and she couldn't help but drool a little. She felt a light tap upon her shoulder and turned round to come face to face with the girl she had met on the train, Luna Lovegood. Luna smiled serenely at her and her wide, dreamy eyes gazed off over her shoulder at her delicious breakfast.

"Um, hello Luna. Is something wro- Where are your shoes?" She had just noticed that Luna, not that she expected anything less, was standing there with bare feet.

"Oh I couldn't find them but I suspect Nargles." She replied.

Adriana was still unsure of what a Nargle was but decided it would be safest to leave the subject be. After all, Luna wasn't exactly the sanest person in the world. Guilt was working its way into her mind and before she knew it she had asked Luna if she wanted help looking for her shoes.

"That would be nice," said Luna.

She moved back to allow Adriana space to stand up away from the table and bend down to grab her bag. As she bent down to get it she heard a wolf whistle and jerked her head up at the sound. This only resulting in bashing her head on the very solid table above and for the troublemaker to chortle even louder. She looked up to see Nott laughing on his own at the Slytherin table. She sent him the best evil glare she could muster on such short notice and stomped out of the room followed by a sashaying Luna.

They spent the next two hours scouring the castle for any sign of Luna's lost shoes. They went in every open classroom, every common room – except for Slytherin's of course – and to the uppermost point of each tower. The time had flown by and they were currently searching the prefect's bathroom _again _when the clock chimed to say that lessons had begun.

Adriana did not under any circumstances want to miss her first lesson. After quickly apologising to Luna for not finding her shoes she dashed off down the grand staircase and down the corridor to the dungeons. As soon as she reached the foot of the stairs, goosebumps began to appear on her arms and the skin on her cheeks prickled.

She slowed down and straightened her spine as she made her way to the last door on the left, her potions class.

She could already hear her Professor talking to the class and she pushed open the door tentatively. Even though she was trying to be as quiet as possible the door just had to creak and alert the class of her late arrival. She ducked her head down chewed on her lip nervously.

"Ah, you're Miss Hanson I presume? Late, but I'll let you off just this once. Take a seat." The professor addressed her directly and gestured to a seat in the far right had corner of the room. She looked back at her timetable.

_Potions, Professor Slughorn, Gryffindor and Slytherin._

Why oh why, did she have to have her first class with the Slytherins? Grumbling to herself she trudged over to her seat and flung herself down next to a pale Slytherin boy. She took out her new potions book and chucked it on the table.

Leaning back in her seat she listened to Slughorn speak about the 'Draught of Living Death' potion they were to brew with their partners sitting next to them.

_Partners? _She looked to the boy on her left who sat rigidly in his chair. Adriana couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His skin was light and one would have confused him with being sick if it wasn't for the glow that emanated from him. He had a straight, aristocratic nose and a defined jaw and cheekbones. It was like he had been chiseled out from a block of pure white marble, sculpted to perfection. His platinum – blonde hair fell messily just covering his eyebrows. He was dressed in Slytherin robes that seemed to be tailored better than the rest and flattered his form impeccably.

"It's rude to stare you know."

She snapped out of her dreamy gaze. She looked up to be met by orbs of deep, silvery – grey. She blinked a few times before she focused on him fully.

"Oh, well I didn't mean to. Sorry." She apologised to him quickly hoping that he would stop talking to her before she had a chance to say something stupid.

"You didn't mean to? So you were just startled by my earth – shattering good looks then?"

Adriana soon realised that as good looking as he was, this boy was going to be a pain in the arse to sit next to for the rest of the year. She was blushing profusely at his comment and only managed to mumble out her reply.

"No. I was just contemplating how you managed to fit your head through the door."

For a moment the boy looked shocked at her response but all signs disappeared when he replaced it with an arrogant smirk that just made her want to wipe it off his face with her fist.

He replied to her comment, "Not bad for a lowly Gryffindork. What's your name?"

"Adriana Hanson, and you?" She answered, ignoring the insult to her house.

"Hanson? That's definitely not a _pureblood _name. I've never heard it before." He sneered before pausing. "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." He added sarcastically.

Adriana noticed how he was attempting to put her down by using her blood status as an insult and a few of the surrounding Slytherins snickered. She knew of the Malfoy name. Who didn't? She also knew that they were as close as you could come to royalty in the wizarding world and that their lives revolved around status and recognition.

"Malfoy? Is that a pureblood name? I've never heard it before." She parried.

The Slytherins who had been laughing at her just a moment ago were now jeering at their house mate. She heard the low rumble of a growl in his throat and decided it would be best not to goad him any further. She stood up to get the ingredients whilst he threatened his friends.

The rest of potions went by easily, with Adriana only having to suffer a few more insults from Draco. After packing her bag away, she left the dungeons and made her way to Charms.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Follow and favourite too! :D I fulfilled by promise. LONG CHAPTER! Well, long-ish. It wasn't anything like some of the ones I've read where the scroll-bar-thing is teeeennnnyyy but it's long enough for me. Lmao, 'Long enough for me' you get it? *wink wink***

**My Song From Sunday Published On Monday: Tenacious D - Tribute. - Thought I'd start you off with some classics. ;)**

**Love yous all,**

**Lucy xx**


	4. My Favourite Mudblood

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in AGESSSS but I have reasons. First, I got that Norovirus thingy that's going around so I was in bed for week. Then when I finally recovered, my laptop broke. I was trying to get my blanket off the radiator without moving and I touched the radiator and got a static shock. But because I was holding my laptop, the static went through me and straight into my laptop. And it died. But it got fixed so everything is good. **

**I hope you like this chapter, I had to write it all up on paper first. :| I've got a poll going on about your favourite HP characters so feel free to check that out.**

**FRIENDS! Fran, Katie, Vicky, Charlotte and Gabbi. Hope you like this chapter. I know you Fran have been asking when i'm going to put it up for a VERY LONG TIME so here it is. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story. I wish I owned Snape though. I'd bang him in his Potions cupboard. - Secret fantasy right there.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

On her way to Charms, Adriana's heavy footfalls could be heard over the many students pushing their way through the packed corridor. Most moved out of her way, giving her wary looks, whilst the Gryffindors smiled pleasantly. She soon became aware of a scuttling sound behind her and turned to see a breathless Neville scampering after her.

When he finally managed to catch up with her, he gave her a dashing smile. When she thought about it, Neville was rather handsome. He was nothing surreal like that complete and utter _twat _Draco Malfoy, but he could definitely hold his own against the other males in the school.

"Adriana, you…got…Charms…next?" Neville asked, taking deep gulps of air between words.

"Yeah, have you?" She replied.

He nodded and the pair began to walk forwards to their class. Adriana decided that she was already fond of Neville. She was used to being surrounded by the boisterous muggle boys she had befriended back home but she found his quiet, reserved and subtle nature to be refreshing.

Her thoughts drifted back to Potions.

The blood pumped around her body, through her veins, angrily like a poison. If that was how all Slytherins were then she could easily understand why Ginny had warned her away from them. They were rude, selfish, arrogant and just generally nasty to be around. She noticed that they turned on their own in a flash if they it would be dangerous to do otherwise. Another thing she had noticed was that they had a leader. A leader named Draco Malfoy. Even though it was obvious that they were very cowardly, they had a form of _loyalty _to him. She found it disconcerting that they would bother to listen to a conceited toerag like him.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she sat down in a chair next to Neville and Hermione, who had already unpacked all of her books and was sitting with an attentive expression on her face.

Adriana groaned when she saw who entered the class next. Neville and Hermione both looked at her quizzically before following her glare. Malfoy smirked at the trio and strutted over to claim a seat at the rear of the room. Neville's eyes narrowed and Hermione sat taller in her chair, looking over at Malfoy with clear disdain.

Luckily, the part-Goblin professor called for the class's attention. They all took out their wands and placed them upon the old wooden tables. Adriana gazed fondly upon her wand. She had always loved how the deep, polished Ebony wood matched her hair. She remembered going on her first trip to Diagon Alley, and entering Ollivander's in search of a wand. Many different combinations had been offered for her to try. Wand after wand she tried, each wreaking more havoc to the store than the last, until she was handed one. She remembered Mr. Ollivander saying the properties.

_"Ebony, fourteen and a quarter inches, Dragon Heartstring, Unyielding."_

Her wand wood was the best for those who were not afraid to be themselves and have courage. It is stubborn like her, an outsider like her. Perfect for combative magic; she was yet to have a duel at Hogwarts, but knowing her wand like she did, she knew it wouldn't back down from a fight. She had purchased a rather weighty book on wand propertied when she was about twelve years old. The last on the shelf in Flourish and Blotts, she had snatched it up quickly. Months were spent reading the descriptions of woods, cores, lengths and flexibility. She had a broad knowledge of wands but she knew _everything _about her wand.

She knew that Ebony wands were found high in the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. She knew that Dragon Heartstrings produced the most powerful magic, learned the quickest and were the easiest to turn to the Dark Arts. They also had a tendency to be temperamental and cause accidents in handled incorrectly. She knew that her wand was long because she was tall. Simple. She knew that its unyielding personality suited her perfectly. She also knew that her wand was the sister to Bellatrix Lestrange's wand.

This fact unnerved her. She had heard many stories and read many news articles on the horrific things Bellatrix and her wand had done, had _enjoyed _doing, and it scared her that her wand was capable of this too.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she began to listen to Professor Flitwick's lecture on advanced charms work. She yawned and slouched back in her chair, knowing that she had already mastered most of the charms, she could afford to focus her attention elsewhere. She became aware of a pair of eyes boring through the back of her skill intensely.

_Probably Malfoy. _She thought.

She sighed. Flitwick was writing notes on the blackboard and it became apparent that they would not be having a practical lesson today. She tilted her head when she heard someone mutter a charm at the back of the room. IT was followed by a whooshing sound and that was when an enchanted paper bird cam fluttering over to her desk. Neville was unaware as he was resting his head on the table and tracing along the carvings of his wand, and Hermione was absorbed in her furious note taking.

Carefully she unfolded the note, impressed that the sender had placed a silencing charm upon the parchment, and began to read.

_Hello Again_

_- D_

The neat penmanship screamed class and very expensive calligraphy lessons. It was obviously not the generic parchment used by school as it was thick, heavy and crisp. It had a familiar smell of musk and spices that Adriana couldn't recognise. She knew who it was from and she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed over the fact that he was writing pathetic little notes to her _five minutes _after spending an entire lesson with her. She wrote out her reply and flicked her wand to send her message back. She heard a snort and turned around to see Malfoy's eyes crinkled with happiness she hadn't thought a Slytherin was capable of possessing. A moment later the little bird came gliding back over to her.

_Now, that's not very nice. I was only saying hello. What is it with you Gryffindors? You always have to use such vulgar language._

_- D_

_PS. Your handwriting is atrocious._

She scowled and scribbled out a reply. She read it through once to check she had written everything she wanted to say.

_We only use bad language when we're talking to people like you. I mean let's face the facts. You're a Slytherin and a right sodding tosser. I've only known you for little over an hour and I already dislike. I feel sorry for the people that have known you since first year!_

_- A_

_PS. If you hate my handwriting so much then stop sending me these bloody notes._

Feeling she had expressed her feelings quite well, she sent the note back to the pesky Slytherin. This time however, she heard no snort of laughter and she had to wait a while for his reply.

_First; you're a Gryffindork so you would say that. Second; would you believe me if I gave you the very cliché reply of 'I'm misunderstood'?_

_- D_

_PS. I don't hate you handwriting, I just find it painful to look at._

She smiled at the final part of the message. She didn't get the other part though. _Misunderstood? _Why had he said that? Adriana could see how you could misinterpret his behavior when didn't even seem to care that he was a wanker to everyone. She didn't understand this boy. She sent her reply.

_You're right, very cliché._

_- A_

_PS. You should stop sending these notes. Your friends might see._

She looked at the board realizing that Flitwick had made a lot of notes and was starting on a second board. Hermione had covered around thirteen inches of parchment already in a tiny block-print scrawl. Even Neville had made a few lines of very brief notes. The bird returned and she snatched it from the air before it could land. She stuffed it under the desk just as Flitwick turned to address the pupils. They all nodded and he waddled back over to the board. Adriana took the note out from on her lap and began to read.

_I'm not ashamed._

_- D_

Once again she smiled at his note and formulated her reply.

_I see._

_- A_

_PS. Burn this._

The bird took its final flight back over to Malfoy. She turned to see him crumple the bird, toss it in the air, and set it alight with his wand. The ashes and fiery embers floated down to the ground where the filtered into the already grimy gaps between the tiles.

Catching the last few sentences the professor spoke, she managed to make a few notes but nothing of any worth. The rest of the class began to pack away their belongings and she quickly followed suit.

Slowly, the all began to make their way out of the classroom and to their various destinations. Adriana had a free period and so she began to walk towards the library, following the map that she had been given by Professor McGonagall.

"Are you heading to the library?"

Hermione was walking besides her peering over her shoulder at the slightly torn map. Adriana nodded absentmindedly and continued walking towards the Hogwarts library.

"Could I join you? That is, if you don't mind?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

Hermione's brow furrowed at Adriana's dismissive reply but she persevered with her questions.

"Do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Yes."

"How have you found your lessons?"

"Good."

"Is there anything you need?"

"For you to either shut up or go away. No wonder people say you're insufferable."

Hermione was stunned for a moment. No-one had spoken to her in such a manner since she had become a prefect apart from Malfoy. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she became ready to take points off the new girl.

"Excuse me, I am Hea–"

"Head Girl, I know." Adriana replied with the same dismissive voice.

She looked up to find herself just inside the library standing next to an extremely angry-looking and flustered Head Girl. The stained oak bookshelves stood proud from floor to ceiling and were stacked full with old books and tomes. The floors were also wooden and creaked in certain places when trodden on. Large tables, marked with carvings from spells gone wrong, were dotted around sparsely in hidden alcoves of the room. Thoroughly impressed, she flounced over to a table in the Muggle Studies section and dumped her bag under the chair. She was surprised to see Hermione come over and begin browsing through books on muggle baking.

Adriana made her over to the Defence Against the Dark Arts books and looked through the numerous stacks of books that begged to be read. After selecting a battered, worn copy of '_Curses and Counter-Curses' _for some re-cap reading, she started to make her way back to the table when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite _mudblood._"

The voice was smooth and beautiful to listen to. However, it was the words being spoken that suddenly turned it ugly. She leaned closer to the bookshelf, hoping to hear more of the confrontation, and to catch a glimpse of what was going on. She heard hissing and another loud bang. She heard the sound of books flying off their shelves and hitting the floor with dull thuds.

Once again the velvet voice rang out.

"Look at you. Walking around like you own the place yet you cower in fear whenever you see one of the Carrows. You've got the high and mighty attitude all Gryffindors have so what's stopping you from fighting back? I'll tell you what. It's because you're a mudblood, a filthy, good-for-nothing mudblood. How does it feel? Knowing that when the Dark Lord succeeds, all of you will be wiped off the face of this earth? Rightly so too, may I add. I really can't wait until I won't have you shaming us all with you presence. It's _disgusting._"

The voice was condescending and harsh and belonged to the one wizard Adriana really didn't want to have to confront. However, she knew she couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Draco Malfoy. What an unpleasant surprise. I was hoping it would be someone worth my time but not all wishes come true."

She smiled sweetly at him but he couldn't help but pick up on the sinister edge to her voice. Hermione was practically melted into the wall with fear and her terrified whimpering made Adriana feel guilty and responsible for leaving her alone. Malfoy sneered but she could see the fear hiding in his eyes. In his hand he held both him own and Hermione's wand. Adriana knew that Hermione was probably the most powerful witch in the school but she knew that Malfoy had more than likely taken her wand by force which she wouldn't have been expecting. His hand trembled whilst Adriana's remained unmoving and pointed directly at his chest.

He was dressed impeccably. He had changed into pressed, black suit and looked both handsome and expensive.

_Typical. _She thought with distaste.

Unfortunately, he had noticed the way her eyes had raked over him hungrily and how they had gleamed with approval afterwards. He remembered seeing the same look on her face in Potions and couldn't help but feel flattered. Even though he was pleased, he still managed to ruin it. _Again._

"You just can't get enough of me can you? No need to stalk me Hanson. Say the words and I'm yours." He said with a sly wink.

He hadn't known Adriana for that long but the first lesson she ever taught him was that he was better off keeping his mouth closed when she had her wand prodded into his torso.

"Petrificus Totalus." Her voice came out sounding dull and bored even though inside she was raging. He clearly hadn't been expecting it because even with her lazy wand movements, he hadn't put up any defence and became as stiff as a board. He keeled over and crashed face-first into the floor. Adriana rolled him over so she was leaning over him. The first thing she did was take back the wand he had stolen and passed it back to the now recovering witch. She accepted it gratefully and Adriana turned back to the frozen form on the floor. She could see the panic in his eyes as he would have no control of what she did. Knowing he could still hear her she leant down to whisper in his ear.

"If I ever hear you call Hermione _that word_ or insult her in any form, I will make sure you can never ever enjoy the company of a female again."

Her magical aura crackled with anger as she stood back and pointed her wand at him once more.

"Finite Incantem."

She removed the spell from his body and stood back. He blinked once, twice and then jumped up quickly. After being immobile on the floor for a while, he had forgotten that he would need to control his legs to keep him upright. He began to teeter towards the bookshelf but Adriana was quick and caught him so he could steady himself.

He went to smile but caught himself and wrenched his arm out of her grasp. He sneered once more but his eyes softened when they reached Adriana. He tightened his grip on his wand and strode away briskly, never looking back.

She turned to Hermione who stood staring at Malfoy's slowly disappearing back. The bushy-haired witch turned to face her savior and suddenly enveloped her in a tight hug. Her whispered words were the last things Adriana heard before she was left alone in the library.

"Thank You."

* * *

**A/N: Vell, I hopes yous like it. In my head I'm saying it is like a great big block of Stilton but I don't know... What do you think? A nice bit of Brie maybe?**

**Anyway, I hope to be getting back into the weekly update thing but no promises there.**

**Song from Sunday published god knows how many weeks later on a Friday: Another Girl Another Planet - The Only Ones (NOT THE BLINK 182 COVER!)**

**Love ya all lots and lots,**

**Lucington xx**


	5. That Girl is a Bitch

**A/N: Hola. Well here it is. As you know, this story is Rated M for a reason. The problem is, I am a prude. I know exactly what I want to write for my smutty chapters but I just feel well, improper, writing down. I'm considering requesting the help of one of my foul-mouthed friends to help me (this friend is called Charlotte) and then I can just tone it down, but not too much. I may just throw caution to the wind and write down everything just as it is in my mind. Meh, I don't know.**

**CHILLI PEPPER THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! MWAH :-***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe nor do I profit from publishing this story. I wish I could meet Sirius and Remus though. Ermahgerd... *fans self* Those two could have me any day... AT THE SAME TIME...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Adriana had lost her appetite.

Just who the _fuck _did he think he was? She knew the Malfoy's were practically royalty but that did not give them the rights to belittle and intimidate others over something as pathetic as _blood._ And to call Hermione a 'mudblood' was just ludicrous. He says it as though it's a bad thing, when everyone knows that she is the brightest witch of her age and that she could kick Malfoy's arse in a duel. She may not be the witch's number one fan but she certainly didn't wish Malfoy's taunts and insults upon her.

_What a dick._ She concluded to herself.

Rather than making her way to the Great Hall for some lunch she found herself trudging to her next class. Transfiguration flew by as did Ancient Runes, with Adriana making even more friends in each of the houses – apart from Slytherin. They still stayed as far away from her as possible, throwing dirty looks her way. She had met the Head Boy Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff house, who had been cheerful and kind to Adriana and was always congratulating her on her classroom efforts, and she had been able to spend more time with Ginny who was constantly causing trouble and sending Bat-Bogey Hexes at the younger students in corridors.

She had also had the displeasure of meeting Pansy Parkinson. Adriana honestly hadn't thought it possible to meet anyone as horrid as Draco Malfoy but she was wrong. Parkinson was Malfoy in female form. She hung off his arm and his every word, throwing smug looks at all the other girls who gazed at him longingly. Malfoy didn't even seem to notice her, even when she was sucking his face off. Adriana studied her from across the classroom, and when she thought about it, she really wasn't all that pretty.

_She must be one of the resident slut's then. _She thought.

Malfoy wasn't above going for a girl because they were easy. In fact, probably the most prudish girls threw themselves at him because of his social standing, looks and wealth. Adriana didn't want to admit it but she did, albeit rather grudgingly, but he had the ability to be charming too. But _Parkinson_? Honestly, was he blind? Yes, her hair was gorgeous and fell in perfectly styled curls. Yes, she had a figure that frankly, Adriana was quite jealous of. But her face was just, well, like a pug that had run into a door. Sure, maybe she was still yet to grow into her looks. But Adriana highly doubted it. Her deep brown eyes were too large for her face as bulged out slightly and her nose was upturned like a ski-jump ramp. Her lips were far too large for her face and looked chapped from where she had covered them in foundation so they blended into her face. Overall, it wasn't a pleasant look.

She missed home. She missed her best friend, William. They had been friends since early childhood and she shared everything with him. When her father had insisted she attend Hogwarts, she had cried a river of tears at the thought of being separated from the boy who should have been her brother. He knew all about her magic but he didn't care. She remembered the day he discovered her ability…

* * *

**_A 5 year old Adriana…._**

_A young Adriana sat on the overgrown grass of the nearby park surrounded by toys that she was sharing with the kind boy across from her. Her momma had told her that all boys were icky but she knew that Will wasn't icky and he didn't smell either! He was nice and he stood up for her when the other boys were mean to her because she was different. _

_He didn't care that she was different. When he found out he wasn't scared, and he didn't cry like the other children had. _

_"My momma says that everyone has something that makes them special. And this is your something." Young William had said._

_Adriana had smiled back at him and took his hand in hers. She always used her magic to make Will happy, and Will always did whatever he could to keep her happy too._

**_A 17 year old Adriana…._**

_His arms were wrapped around her middle, holding her whilst she cried into his shoulder, her body convulsing with each sob. He knew she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any pain. His hand stroked her hair and his chin came to rest on top of her head._

_Slowly, she pulled away from him, untangling their arms. Her tear-streaked face was red and blotchy and her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with pink. It broke his heart to see his best friend, who was always the strong one, so distraught and shattered._

_"He's sending me _there. _He says it's for the best and I can continue my education but Merlin Will, I just want her back." She sighed shakily._

_"I know Ana, we all want her back, but you've got to see it from his side. How is he going to keep teaching you? It's not fair on him. Go to this place and you'll love it I'm sure! It'll be full of witches and wizards, I mean, I know you love me the most an all but you still need to be around people like you. Who knows? Maybe you'll get yourself some fancy wizard boyfriend and forget all about us muddles." _

_She laughed loudly and gave his shoulder a shove. He was right, and she knew it. _

_"M-u-g-g-l-e not muddle! And I wouldn't forget about you guys ever. Specially you Will. You're my best friend, twin, and I swear we should get married to save you from Lizzie. But still, what am I going to do without you? Promise you'll write. Every week? No, that's a bit much. Every month? How will you send it? I'm sure Hogwarts accepts regular post. Maybe I can arrange it with the Headmaster? Do you think they allow visits? Could you come to the train station with me? Could you–"_

_"Adriana! Stop asking these questions! We'll figure it out later. Right now though, I feel like you inviting me round for dinner and watching movies later. So let's go." He laughed._

_He grabbed her arm and ran off towards her home, dragging her behind him. She took out her wand and pointed it at him mock-threateningly. He pushed it away and chuckled._

_"What you gonna do? Give me splinters? Even I know that your ministry doesn't let you do magic out of school."_

_She grumbled and put it back into her wand holster she had bought from Diagon Alley a few years ago. It was perfect for dueling and made from Dragon-hide so your wand could not be damaged easily. She began to run after him again, never fully catching up, but never being left behind._

* * *

The students all trailed out of the classroom and back to their respective dormitories. Ginny was pulling on Adriana's arm to get her to hurry.

"Adri', you better move your ass otherwise I'm going to hex you into next week!" She said in a sing-song voice.

She grumbled and followed on after the temperamental redhead back to the Gryffindor dormitories. Adriana still felt remorseful for the Hermione-Draco incident that had occurred earlier in the library, and also how she had spoken to Hermione beforehand. She knew that the Head Girl was only trying to help, even though she did come across and pushy and overbearing, and that being ratty was no way to treat her. She changed quickly into some more comfortable muggle clothes and followed Ginny down to dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

He was pissed.

He looked up at his blurry reflection in the steam-filled mirror and felt his anger bubble at the surface. He drew his fist back and put all his force into this one punch, the jagged shards of broken silver glass went flying in every direction, speckled with his blood.

_Blood._

That was what had made him like this. His pathetic excuse for a father and his ideologies about blood. Deep down, he knew. He knew that Granger's blood was exactly the same as his. Well, he possessed more magical blood, but hers was by no means _dirty. _He couldn't go against Lucius and the Dark Lord, not after that fateful night in the astronomy tower. He had already failed his family and his cause, his cowardice nearly costing him his mother's life. He would not fail again by pitying a rotten, buck-toothed, bushy-haired mudblood. He would not allow it.

Even though blood was the source of his problems, he couldn't help but think about the new girl.

_Hanson._

Throughout Potions, yes, he was very angry at her lack of respect and the mocking of his family name. Yes, he had tried his best to put her back in her place. Yes, he had failed at this too. It was like the girl had some sort of invisible, impenetrable shield surrounding her that made all insults simply dissolve before they hit her. He didn't like it. Everyone who was insulted by Draco Malfoy was affected by it. Whether it was hotheaded Gryffindors like Pothead and Weasel who were always quick to swing a punch or if it was a sniveling little Hufflepuff who would go crying to their house prefect, he would always get a reaction. But with her, he got nothing.

Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that yes, he had gained a miniscule amount of respect for her because of this. And try as he might, he couldn't quash it or get rid of it by any means. So that is why in Charms, he had tried to talk to her. Pleasantly, might he add.

He was about as polite as one can be to any Gryffindor, and he wrote his replies exactly how they were supposed to be, no sly editing to fool the girl. He found all his efforts to be wasted, for she didn't return the favour. She seemed to have already formed an opinion on him and had slotted him into a category. This category he had overheard her calling the 'Conceited Slytherin Twats'. She accused him of being too ashamed to send her the notes. Him? Ashamed? A Malfoy is never ashamed of anything. He should have told her this. He should have told her that should his friends be stupid enough to say anything, all he need do is give them one look that would send them back to their work in a flash.

He had tried, she had put up her little shield thing, and he had failed.

_Failure._

It seemed to be a synonym for his name nowadays. The Dark Lord, Lucius, Aunt Bellatrix and anyone else aware of his shortcomings used it frequently.

To make matters worse, he had gone to the library, after seeing mudblood Granger's birds nest disappearing round a corner. Maybe taunting and intimidating her would relieve some of his pain and anger. Most of all anger. He walked into the vast library, spotting her in the Muggle Studies section. Seeing no one else, and missing the book bag underneath one of the chairs, he strode over and snatched the witch's wand from out of her pocket. She spun around to see him leaning against the table, with her wand gripped in his large hand.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite _mudblood._" He had said. What a stupid thing to say… She was Head Girl, and could get him in serious trouble for much less. Severus may be able to get him out of some things but he still didn't have complete control over the school and its students. And if Hermione Granger wanted to prove something, she would go out of her way to do so. However, he didn't stop there.

He saw her back into the bookshelf behind her, only stopping when her head hit against one of the shelves. She began to tremble and he decided he quite liked having her like this. Quiet and terrified. It made a nice change from the bossy Gryffindor know-it-all he was used to. He heard a creak from somewhere behind him but he ignored it. He knew it couldn't be Potter and his invisibility cloak and he wasn't worried about anyone else because they couldn't challenge him.

"Look at you. Walking around like you own the place yet you cower in fear whenever you see one of the Carrows. You've got the high and mighty attitude all Gryffindors have so what's stopping you from fighting back? I'll tell you what. It's because you're a mudblood, a filthy, good-for-nothing mudblood. How does it feel? Knowing that when the Dark Lord succeeds, all of you will be wiped off the face of this earth? Rightly so too, may I add. I really can't wait until I won't have you shaming us all with you presence. It's _disgusting._" He continued his onslaught towards the petrified witch.

It was then that he heard footsteps directly behind him and he could sense a wand trained on his back. He heard her voice.

"Draco Malfoy. What an unpleasant surprise. I was hoping it would be someone worth my time but not all wishes come true."

_Bitch._

Hanson smiled beautifully at him and he fought a shudder. Right now she reminded him of Umbridge. Wand pointed at someone, intention to harm, still smiling. He had to control his smirk when he saw her eyeing him appreciatively.

He remembered saying something to her, something that she didn't like, and then he was looking at the ceiling in a full body-bind, his body left winded and breathless. He fought the curse as hard as he could but to no avail, her magic was too strong. He felt the mudblood's wand slide out of his grasp and he heard the bitch-witch give it back to its dirty owner. Then her face came back into view, she was furious. If he had been able to move he would have scampered away from her but he had to settle with mentally cringing. She leant down and he remembered the way her glossy hair has tickled his cheek.

"If I ever hear you call Hermione _that word_ or insult her in any form, I will make sure you can never ever enjoy the company of a female again." She spat out.

_Merlin all mighty, she means it too… _He thought.

When she released the bind he shot up and wobbled, forgetting how to use his legs. Thankfully, she caught him before he could fall, which would have only led to more unnecessary embarrassment for him. He went to offer her a smile, but thank Circe that he stopped himself. He offered her a scowl instead and flounced away out the library. He didn't dare look back.

He had marched up to the dungeons, barking at everyone to get out his way. Pansy had come sliding over to him offering false sympathy. He _hated _sympathy. He didn't care if Pansy's was fake, he still didn't want it. He'd pushed her away maybe a little too hard and she had landed on the floor with a thud. Draco had continued up to his room and collapsed on the bed. Restless, he jumped up and started pacing. Then, still edgy, he had eventually ended up taking his frustrations out on the bathroom mirror. And that was where he was now.

He thought about the younger Greengrass daughter that he was to be engaged to. Pretty? Yes. Slender? Yes. Pureblood? Yes. Wealthy? Yes. She ticked each one of the boxes on the mental checklist his father had created and so she was selected as his future bride. He didn't have any say in the decision, of course. He didn't want Astoria. He wanted someone who had two brain cells to put together and who could challenge him every day. However, with his nutcase father still living and breathing he knew that wasn't going to happen. He didn't know why the Dark Lord kept him around anymore. He was almost as insane as Aunt Bella.

Draco shoved his bleeding hand under the cold water streaming from the tap and let the blood wash away down the plug. This was all her fault. He repeated the same word to himself.

_Bitch._

* * *

**So yah... that was mainly a reflective chapter for Draco. I like to get his view's into this 'cause even though Adriana is the main character we still need to know his innermost feelings. I hope you like it. Please follow, favourite and review, it is much appreciated. All the people that have followed, favourite and/or reviewed, I am very grateful and I'm taking all your reviews into account when it comes to writing this story.**

**Love yous all,**

**Lucy xxx**

**Song fo' ma hoes: Yakety Yak - The Coasters**


	6. No Birthday Wishes

**A/N: This was such an emotional chapter for me to write. The dialogue in the flashback is what I remember from my own personal experience, and to be honest, it was heartbreaking having to remember it all. I hope you find it satisfactory as it is not that long.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story. **

**P.S. Sorry about the short, rather 'feeling-sorry-for-myself' author's note. It won't happen again :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Outside of the leaded windows, Hogwarts was quiet. The summer sun shone on the dew drops, and the occasional hoot of an owl broke the silence. Inside however, it was quite the opposite of quiet. Of course, everyone knows what Gryffindors are like. They're loud and ridiculously clumsy, making morning's absolute chaos.

Adriana had a free period this morning so she was attempting to sleep in. The thundering footsteps of both boys and girls flinging themselves down the steep wooden staircases would not wake her up. The sound of girls giggling about what boy had taken their fancy for today would not wake her up. Not even Ginny, who was walking around banging a metal tin with her wand could wake her up. Adriana Hanson was staying in bed for an extra hour and nothing was going to mess up that plan. She snuggled deeper into her duvet and allowed her dreams to take over.

* * *

Draco would not allow himself to wake up. Oh no. He was very comfortable in his bed and no one was going to disturb him. Not his best friend, Blaise or his other friend Theo. He was staying put. He felt sleep slide up over him and slowly, he fell back into his slumber.

* * *

Breakfast had been a bore. Adriana had been forced to clamber out of her bed, and she made it down to the Great Hall just in time to pick up a slice of toast before the house elves made the food disappear. She had made her way back up to the common room, sneaking her food past the prefects, and had plonked down onto one of the comfy armchairs. She had spent her entire free period in front of the fire, thinking about life.

_Thinking about life…. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm 'thinking about life'. _

She found it laughable, but she continued to think about it. She thought about her father. He'd always been there for her, making her laugh, and cheering her up whenever she needed it. She thought of when she had lost her beloved granddad.

_No, let me correct that, when my granddad **died. **_She thought bitterly to herself…

* * *

**_A 13 year old Adriana…._**

_She was currently attending a Muggle high school, which of course, she dropped out of later. She remembered dozing lightly and hearing her door creak open and a slither of light filtering through the crack in the doorway. His shadow blocked it out as he moved into the room quietly. He came in and sat on the edge of her bed. He shook her shoulder gently to rouse her. Her eyelids fluttered a bit but she ended up just rolling over and burrowing into her duvet._

_Her father cleared his throat and took a shaky breath._

_"You won't be going to school today."_

_Now **this **woke her up. She sat up quickly, feeling a bit dizzy from all the sudden movement and looked at him quizzically. Her father never kept her off from school. After all, he was an army man. He believed strictly in attendance and punctuality so this was definitely a rare occurrence._

_Once again he cleared his throat as he prepared to say something more._

_"Your Poppa…. Last night, the ambulance took him to hospital. He was really ill and luckily Doreen rang them for him."_

_It was breaking his heart to see his daughter staring up at him with her innocent wide-doe eyes, unaware of the tragedy he was about to inform her of._

_"I went to see him, real early in the morning, and he... he didn't look like Poppa at all."_

_Still confused Adriana, finally spoke up._

_"It don't matter how ill he looks, he's still Poppa. Can we go visit him?"_

_This was when her father's eyes suddenly became glazed over with salty moisture and he looked down at his hands._

_"You can't go see him Ana."_

_"Why not? They can't stop family from seeing him can they?"_

_"It's not that Ana… He's gone. Your Poppa's gone. He had Pneumonia, and there was nothing they could do."_

_She didn't believe it. There was no way he was telling the truth. Her Poppa? Gone? He must be having a giraffe. Her Poppa who had a heart attack, and survived? Her Poppa who had half his lung cut off to stop the cancer spreading, and was fit as a fiddle soon after? Her Poppa who had a stroke, and had all his memory back within three days? No. It was not possible._

_Tears leaked out of her eyes and trickled down her face, splashing onto the quilted covers below. Her entire body was shuddering with powerful sobs, even though she was now leaning into the comfort of her father's arms. __She had never been a pretty crier. Her face was blotchy, and her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red. The irises however, were beautiful. They always were when she cried. The icy - blue seemed to almost glow against the now red sclera and they looked almost celestial in their beauty. All of a sudden, her crying stopped. She thought about the date, and what today was. That was when the hyperventilating began. No tears fell because all she could focus on was her now constricting chest. Yes, some may say she was overreacting, but all she could think about right now was the date._

_7th July 1997._

_Her Poppa's birthday. He had died on his birthday and her crying was taken to a new level and her screeching went up an octave._

_"I never got to say Happy Birthday!" She wailed. And that was the last thing she could remember of that day._

* * *

**_Back to the present..._**

Adriana still regarded that as the worst day of her life. However, it had strengthened her relationship with her father somehow and he was now the person she always went to to confide in. Well, him and Will of course. She pulled out the timetable of today's lessons. She saw that next she had double Defence against the Dark Arts.

_This should be fun. Another lesson with the Slytherins. Oh joy._

She flounced down the stairs from the Gryffindor Tower when the warning bell chimed through the castle. She pushed on the door to the classroom, unaware of how unusual and full of surprises _almost __everyone _would find this next lesson to be...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Follow, Favourite and Review. The reviews really do help me with writing and I'd love to hear any plot ideas as well.**

**Song from Sunday: Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz**


	7. Admiration and Agony

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed :D It means a lot really, and thanks to Fran for giving me the best idea ever. I'll give you Sirius as a present :D I plan for this chapter to be a turning point, but I'm still not sure about how to write it... Meh, it'll work itself out I'm sure.**

**My Chilli Pepper almost strangled me with cyber hugs. I could literally feel my laptop wincing. Thanks for that :-***

**Thinking about writing a new fic. Don't worry, this one will be my main focus. I've just been having so many ideas! I've got a Blaise/OC one, a Sirius/Hermione one, Dolohov/OC one... THE LIST GOES ON. Please tell me any suggestions or your favourite. My own personal favourite is the Blaise one. I just wish he were real D:**

**Okay, I'm dying to tell you all about this... But.. ARRRGGGH... TOM HARDY -There, I told you. Offft, he's just so perfect. I want a guy with tattoos. Why? I don't know. They're just so damn sexy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe nor do I profit from publishing this story. **

**I'm just going to give you the chapter. I need to stop talking now.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

At the front of the classroom stood a large man. He towered over everyone, even the tallest of students. His shoulders were hunched over like a caveman and his face was menacing and twisted into a malicious sneer. He flicked his wand out from under his grimy black robes and gripped it firmly in his oversized hand.

The students trudged into the room, following each other in single file before filling out into their row like a perfectly practiced drilling sequence. They stood behind their chairs, silently staring at their feet. The Gryffindors on the left and the Slytherins on the right. Of course, the Slytherins didn't have to stare at the floor. He made an exception for them.

Professor Carrow stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak when a loud bang from his left halted him. The door slammed against the wall and shook the doorframe when it closed once again. The girl skipped into the classroom and headed towards the empty seat amongst the unusually quiet group of Gryffindors.

"Front of the class. Now."

This voice stopped her. She dropped her heavy bag onto the floor and went to stand at the front as she was asked. All of the students were now looking up at her, the Gryffindors all wore a similar mask of terror whereas the Slytherins, well, _most _of the Slytherins, were struggling to keep their laughter in.

Professor Carrow circled her, the way a pack of wild dogs would circle their prey. Adriana kept her head down and twiddled her thumbs nervously. Even in the muggle high school she had attended, where she had done much worse things, never had she been made to stand at the front. She knew that this was going to be humiliating. The Slytherins were sniggering quietly amongst themselves. However, one Slytherin and his _closest acquaintance_ didn't find the situation humorous in the slightest. They had both experiences the brutality and cruelty of the elder Carrow sibling first-hand and they wouldn't have wished it upon anyone.

Finally, Amycus Carrow began to address her.

"So… you're the new student Snape told me to expect?" He asked her.

"Name?" He barked when she didn't reply.

"Adriana."

"Not your first name you stupid bint, your surname." He spat.

"Hanson."

"Hanson eh? Adriana Hanson…. Can't say I've ever heard that name before. Sounds like a mudblood name. Is that what you are? A dirty, rotten mudblood?"

"I'm not muggleborn, no." Her hands were shaking from fear now but she gripped them together until her knuckles were white. The last thing she wanted was for him to see how scared she was.

"Half – Blood?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"Who's the muggle?"

"My Dad." She replied nervously.

"Ah, I see how it is. Your mother… how shall I put it? _Whores _herself out the muggles, and you were the unfortunate end result?"

"My mum is not a whore." Her hands were still shaking but with seething anger and rage.

"What did you say?" Professor Carrow and the rest of the class were now staring at her as if she's turned into a three – headed dog that screamed like a Mandrake.

_Well, I'm already in deep shit so fuck it. _She thought before replying.

"I said; my Mum is not a fucking whore."

"Insolent bitch! _Confringo." _Her swirled his wand viciously and sent the dangerous spell her way.

Luckily, Adriana had been anticipating something like this and was able to pull out her own wand and cast a quick shield charm. His spell bounced off the shield and blew up a candlestick behind a blonde Gryffindor's head.

"Try and block this. _Crucio._"

Now this spell could not be blocked. As soon as it hit her she tumbled to the floor in a heap, her body writing in torturous pain. Her limbs contorted into unnatural shapes and bent in impossible angles as she tried to run away from the pain. Her mouth opened to scream but she bit down on her tongue before any sound could come out. Still biting down hard, her tongue began to bleed and the vermillion coloured liquid began to trickle out the corner of her mouth, forging a pathway down her cheek, staining it red.

The Gryffindors just stared at her barely conscious body, whilst the Slytherins cheered their Professor on. He lifted his wand momentarily and smirked at his crowd. Adriana hoisted herself up onto all fours and spat the remaining blood out of her mouth onto the cold stone floor at his feet. He gave her a swift kick to her abdomen and she collapsed back onto the floor, moaning in pain.

He laughed callously and pointed his wand her limp form once more.

"_CRU –_"

His curse was cut off.

"_Sectumsempra."_

And that was when Professor Carrow fell awkwardly to the floor, his hands gripping his torso in an attempt to stop the blood gushing out. The Slytherins turned to stare at the Gryffindors challengingly and a loud argument ensued. Insults and hexes were thrown from both sides. As this went on, no one notices two Slytherins exchange discreet nods with each other.

Crabbe and Goyle the firsts to leave the argument so that they could assist their fallen professor. They were closely followed by Dean who picked Adriana up off the floor, ignoring how her blood leaked over his robes, and carried her off the to the hospital wing.

* * *

The last thing Severus Snape wanted halfway through his mid – morning cup of tea was to be disturbed by a panicked Miss Parkinson bursting into his office. She was screaming about 'mudbloods' and 'Carrow dying'.

_Well, I suppose a Professor dying is more important than my tea…._

He rose promptly from his chair and followed her out of his office and to their Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

He arrived to a mass brawl between the two noble house of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Professor Carrow was sat up in a pool of his own blood with the two Neanderthals Crabbe and Goyle, attempting to use healing charms. The Headmaster quickly muttered the correct healing spell as soon as he saw the tell-tale slash wound of his own spell.

_That narrows down the suspect list. _

It left two people. The know-it-all Granger and his own Godson, Draco. Now, Granger may be caring, loyal, self-sacrificing Gryffindor, but she was also the brains of the Golden Trio. She had more sense that to use that spell on anyone, let alone a _teacher. _She'd probably have a fit and turn herself in. That left Draco as the only person in the room who could have done this.

But why? What could Carrow have done that would provoke Draco to attack him in this way? It was a well-known fact that the Malfoy's and the Carrow's were both respected pureblood families and also close allies. Perhaps Draco wanted to send the spell as a student? No. That's not it.

A tickling jinx thrown in his direction by a student was what brought him back to reality and to the on-going conflict in front of him.

"What is this?" He asked the class.

The chaos stopped. They all turned to face him. All but Draco, who had all of sudden, become very interested in the cuff of his robes. The Slytherins continued to glare at the Gryffindors. He knew what he was about to do was petty, but to make sure none of the sneaky Slytherins would suspect Draco.

"50 points from Gryffindor for attacking a teacher."

They all groaned collectively.

"Each."

This caused uproar amongst the members of Gryffindor house and the Slytherins soon began cheering and smirked at their opponents.

"SILENCE."

It all fell quiet. He waved his wand over the class from left to right and then the large group found themselves under a strong silencing charm and stuck to their chairs. He gave another swish of his wand and he saw Draco physically relax back into a slouch.

"Mr Malfoy. You're required in my office immediately."

_Yes, that would sound suspicious, but most of the school know he is a Death Eater so they will just presume it is something to do with that._

Snape also knew that out of everyone the students would suspect, Draco would be at the very bottom of the list.

_Good, that's the way I want it to be._

* * *

Draco walked up to the front of the classroom, visibly paling at the remnants of Adriana's blood on the floor. He followed his Godfather out of the classroom and jogged up the steps to the Headmaster's Office.

Snape had already sat down and had resumed drinking his now cold tea by the time Draco made it to his desk. The Headmaster indicated for Draco to sit and the pale Slytherin did just that. Slowly, Snape put his cup back down on a coaster and laced his fingers together on the table in front of him.

"What did he do Draco?"

"Who?"

"Do not play dumb with me, boy!" What did Professor Carrow do which caused you to use the 'sectumsempra' curse?"

"That wasn't me."

Snape was reluctant to do this, but as a Headmaster and a Godfather he felt it was his duty.

"_Legilimens."_

Being unprepared, Draco had no chance to put up any sort of mental barrier against him. Quickly Snape located the memory and the emotions he was searching for. The first things that him were anger and pain. Then, when he began to explore the memory, he saw a girl, who he recognised as the new girl, bursting into the classroom late by a minute or two. He felt Draco's admiration and a hint of another emotion for this girl. He watched the events of that lesson unfold and then he saw Draco slide his wand of his robes and mutter the curse.

Confused by what he saw, he pulled out of the boy's mind. Draco's jaw was tensed, and the tendon in his neck jumped with his suppressed rage. Snape regretting invading Draco's mind and he knew that this was one of the few things he had left. He leant forwards in his chair.

"Now, would you care to explain why you found that the punishing of Miss Hanson made you feel it was acceptable to attack a professor?"

Draco stood up, pushing the chair back, the legs scraping against the floor. At first Snape thought this was a sign he was going to argue, but he was surprised when the younger man turned on his heel and began to leave the office.

Draco stopped by the large wooden door, next to the late Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Draco." The portrait said.

He continued, "If there is only one piece of advice you take from me, remember; always trust Severus Snape."

_The old codger must have a point if he still trusts the man who killed him. _He admitted reluctantly to himself.

He took two steps backwards, so that his Godfather could see him once more. Snape looked up from his desk and at his Godson expectantly. Draco's voice came out sounding soft.

"Because she would have died."

* * *

**A/N: Please follow, favourite and review :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You always need a good bit of Cruciatus Curse in a HP fanfic I think. More and more people have been reading this and I'm kinda feeling the pressure now. It'll probably go rolling downhill as fast as Violet Beauregarde.**

**Song for today: Primal Scream - Don't Fight It, Feel It**

**Love you all very muchly,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S. Please go on google images and search 'Tyson Ritter'... Your Welcome.  
**


	8. Unmoving Limbs, Barely-beating Hearts

**A/N: WEEEEEE! Chapter is finally up for you all to see. I had some really nice reviews for the last chapter, and one mentioned that Snape is not Draco's godfather in the books or the films. So, well, I just wanted to have someone, who's older, more experienced and knows what Draco is going through, to be on a more personal level with him. And I was like SHHNNAAAPPEEE!**

**It's gonna be getting juicy soon guys and gals. I brought a pencil, shaped like a wand, and it's just... :) I took this book out from the library about Fantasy, Mythology ect... and it's so bloody good! (Don't worry Fran, I've returned it so you can get it out) I'm thinking about including some of that stuff in the story? Not sure. I scribbled it all down in my story planner though. Google Images Morris Windrush Mini. That is my 'paperblank' I brought from the Walker Gallery, Liverpool (I recommend it btw) and it's just fucking gorgeous. It even has one of those little red ribbons you use to keep your place in the book. People thought I was weird but they can SMD for all I care. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story.**

**P.S. Draco is probably one of my favourite characters in the whole series. *whispers* I only want him for his body... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_'Because she would have died….' Draco, you're a prat. Wait until father hears about this; sparing the life of a half-blood._

He had marched out of that office in a vile mood, the heels of his Italian shoes clicking on the marbled stairs. How dare Severus invade his mind! Thoughts were meant to be private and shared only when you wanted them to be. But no, that rule didn't apply to _Snivellus. _He had been furious. He still was. He had just more or less confessed to his _Death Eater _godfather that he cared if a half-blood died. If this gets back to the Dark Lord, which it probably will, he would be hauled into his dining room for a very long, very painful round of the Cruciatus Curse. Probably at the hand of his deranged Aunt, Bellatrix. Merlin, he hated that woman. She listened to _no one _apart from his mother and the Dark Lord himself. His mother claimed that Bellatrix Lestrange had once been a beautiful and intelligent woman, and that Rodolphus had been the one to ruin her beloved sister. Draco knew however, that Bellatrix was still very intelligent. She just chose to use it for evil. His mother didn't agree.

His mother, she was trapped. She didn't love Lucius. Maybe she had once, a very long time ago, but she didn't now. Of that he was sure. He remembered seeing his mother, begging Lucius to 'spare him from your Lord'. She had received a forceful backhand and a reminder that he was _their _Lord. At the time, Draco hadn't cared. He loved his mother, yes, but his father had brought him up always saying that women were not his equals, that they were only there for two things; status and pleasure. It was important to select your wife from a respected pureblood family. They must be beautiful. And they must provide an heir.

His father was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's get whatever they want. It just so happened that Lucius Malfoy wanted Narcissa Black. He was now used to seeing his mother leaving Lucius' study with fresh bruises from his beatings, and tear-tracks staining her cold face. All this, because she had tried to spare her son from being sucked into the world that her husband could not survive without.

He had been _proud _to be branded with the Dark Mark. _Branded. _That's all it was. Nothing special, nothing unique. Just branded like a cow for slaughter. Slave to a crazed maniac who saw his followers as nothing more than disposable. And when he said disposable, he meant _disposable._ You couldn't rebel. You couldn't fight. It was serve him or die. Serve him or watch your family be tortured to insanity. Serve him and be hunted like a fox. Unlike the fox though, you were always found. And when _he _found you, he made sure that no one else ever would. Regulus Black. Gone. He joined, but backed out and betrayed the Dark Lord – a topic one was wise not to bring up in his presence. Rabastan Lestrange was another. He had declined the Dark Lord's offer to join his ranks. His brother publicly disowned him and then three days following, Rabastan was reported missing and never found again. So yeah, Draco had gladly become a Death Eater. He had bragged to all his fellow Slytherins, even though Blaise had not been impressed. Pansy, Astoria, Daphne and all the other girls had been positively smitten, not that they weren't already. For some reason he found he didn't want them to be fawning all over him anymore. They weren't even as beautiful as everyone believed them to be. He'd seen Pansy without makeup and trust him, she was a _dog. _

Ugh, he didn't want to think about sluts like Pansy. He walked briskly down the corridor that lead to the Slytherin dungeons, grimacing at the odour of a particularly foul stinkbomb that still lingered in the air. He reached the tapestry of Sidney the Spineless and mumbled the password.

_Cleansweep. _He didn't who had made that the password, but whoever they were, they were not worthy to call themselves a Slytherin. Any of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and maybe some of the more intelligent Gryffindors could have guessed that.

_Bunch of twats._

The tapestry moved to the left to reveal a dark and dingy passageway down into the dungeons that he called home. The flames from the torches were charmed green like a fire with floo powder. The flickering green light coupled with the glow from the murky lake water added to the eerie effect. The passage was long, winding and gloomy, the walls carved with different symbols and the floor creaking with each step. It was almost medieval. Well, it _was _medieval. Draco loved the dungeons. He pushed open the ancient wooden door and closed it quietly behind him. He didn't want to think about it much, but his common room was magnificent. Classy and very, very green. Black granite steps led down to a large seating area with rich leather armchairs and camelback sofas. The cushions were emerald and dotted around. A varnished coffee table sat in the middle of the room on a plush, coal-black rug. The few windows that allowed the light from the Black Lake above to filter in were draped with heavy and expensive curtains. Directly in front of him was the fireplace. Above it hung a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who looked upon all students disdainfully. Two twisting staircases led up to the dormitories, the bannisters made from an obsidian coloured metal that still managed to shine in the dim light. He took the left staircase, taking to steps two at a time until he reached the door to his room with Blaise and Theo. They were alright guys. Blaise being as close to a friend as you could be with Draco. They had grown up together, but never been 'friends'. Draco didn't want friends, and Blaise knew this.

Blaise Zabini was a people-watcher. He saw everything and his ears heard more than was said to him. You couldn't say that people didn't notice him because they did. Especially the girls. He had quite a large fanclub and a seemingly endless list of conquests, second only to Draco. He didn't mind being second though. He knew that Draco had it tough and needed firsts sometimes. Of course, with Granger around he wasn't going to get top marks so Blaise did everything in his power to make things a little easier for the man he would have considered to be his 'friend'. He was the only one that Draco confided in when he was troubled and torn. Blaise had chosen to be neutral in the war, a bold move on his part. His mother probably wasn't even aware of a war as she was currently away in Morocco with her seventh husband. The said husband however, would only last a year, and then he would succumb to an untimely death. He knew his mother didn't marry for love, and he vowed to be different. He had his sights set upon a certain witch, one year his junior that he wanted for his own. He often daydreamed about her creamy-coloured skin and her long, flowing tresses. She would fall for his charms eventually. Now, Blaise was neither cocky, nor arrogant but he had a healthy level of self-confidence – as most Slytherins do. He knew that most of the female population of Hogwarts yearned for him to turn and fixate them with one of his smolders. His flawless dark skin shone with luminosity that rendered most girls speechless. His features were defined and chiseled yet he still managed to pull of the 'rugged look' and look like a 'real man'. With these looks, and being a Slytherin, one would expect snobbery. With Blaise Zabini however, you got nothing but suavity, charm and kindness – the latter only being shown to a few people.

Draco flopped down on his bed and the pewter-coloured frame creaked from the sudden impact. His robes, normally pressed to perfection, were crumpled underneath his form. He closed his eyes and unclenched his jaw, breathing steadily out of his nose. His arms lay by his sides, his palms facing the ceiling. He continued working through the breathing exercises he had read about in a muggle book and his body eventually began to relax. The taut muscles in his neck, shoulders and back loosened and he automatically felt better than he had in a very long time. Imagine, something so helpful coming from a _muggle _book. He couldn't believe it. 'Meditating' they called it. He was, believe it or not, quite fond of a certain muggle bookstore he had stumbled upon. 'The Thumbed Page' was found nestled in between two large clothing stores in muggle London. He had come across it recently whilst escaping from afternoon tea with Astoria's mother. It was a rather beautiful little shop with three floors, full of every book you could ever want. Draco liked to visit at least once a week and purchase a new book. He was particularly fond of a series about a spy who wore very nice suits and always seemed to have girls throwing themselves at him – just like himself really. It was a nice change as he had already purchased every book available in Flourish and Blotts, and he always heard mudblood Granger raving about muggle literature. Not that he'd ever admit liking it to her…

Just then his peace was disrupted by his roommate Theo, and the two gormless buffoons Crabbe and Goyle barreling into the room. Theo tossed a copy of 'The Quibbler' to Draco, laughing his head off about something in the paper. On the front page was a blown up photo of a young girl, with buck teeth and long, greasy hair.

_Muggle, Isabelle Cowles found dead at twilight._

Theo didn't care, Draco didn't care and he didn't think Crabbe and Goyle could read. He threw the paper to the floor, not bothering to look at whatever Theo found so amusing on page seven. Probably some of Looney Lovegood's shit about Nackspurts and Wargles. He didn't see why 'The Quibbler' was still in print. Hell, he didn't see why it was _before _the return of the Dark Lord, and with everything being censored now, it was mad to think that Xeno Lovegood was still allowed to type up that bullshit.

Who cared if some muggle or mudblood died? Who cared if their families died? Cause he didn't. As long as his mother was alive and well, that's all that mattered to him. He sat up; his face crumpled with exasperation, and started rhythmically tapping the frame of his bed. He was restless. He didn't know why. The Dark Lord hadn't summoned him in a while, so it could be that. He felt, compelled to go do something. He just didn't know what that 'something' was. It was like a little finger, prodding him in the back, urging him to go somewhere. He sighed, stood up and smoothed out his robes. He was supposed to be in Transfiguration now but he really couldn't be bothered to listen to that old trout for an hour. He left his room and swept out of the Slytherin common room.

_So much for relaxing. _He thought.

The passageway was once again empty and he hurried down it quickly before exiting through the tapestry. He didn't know where he was going. He was just walking. The corridors were quiet with just a few students here and there. Through the doors of the classrooms he caught snippets of the teacher's lectures as he passed by. His pace picked up, he was almost jogging now. He took a left turn and then climbed a spiral staircase. At the top he turned right and marched down the hallway where he almost walked straight into a great wooden door; The Hospital Wing. What in the name of Circe possessed him to come here? He stretched out his fingers and pushed the door open.

He sauntered down the central aisle sneakily glancing at each of the bed-ridden students. Two of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team were lying, battered and bruised on top of the mint-coloured bed sheets and a first year Hufflepuff was wailing thanks to a particularly nasty stinging hex. However, it was the far bed that caught his attention. The curtain was half drawn but there was no sound coming from it. He crept closer until he was able to peek through the gap and see who was laying there.

_Hanson._

From what he could see, she was unconscious. Whether it was induced or not, she was in a bad enough state that she wasn't awake. Her neck was stained red with her dried blood and he could see bruises blossoming down her left side where her shirt had rode up.

_She really must be in a bad state if they aren't changing her into one of those awful gowns. _He thought.

He tried to tiptoe closer but a quick tap on his shoulder made him jump away from the curtains. Madam Pomfrey stood less than a foot away from him with a stern expression on her face, her arms folded firmly across her chest.

"Mr Malfoy… Are you ill?" She asked.

Draco knew he couldn't lie, because as a healer she would obviously be able to disprove his lie.

"No."

"Why are you here then?" The cold, sharp edge to her voice reminded him that even if he was dying, Madam Pomfrey would never treat a Death Eater. She spoke once more.

"I suggest you leave Miss Hanson alone and go back to your lessons. She is in no state for the likes of you to be lurking around her bedside."

His heart may have been like perma-frost, but that comment hurt. Quickly, he put his best Malfoy sneer on and looked down on the plump witch.

"I don't think I like what you're implying."

He had honestly expected her to cower away and he was quite surprised when she straightened her spine a bit more.

"I don't care whether you like it or not. This girl is sick, and I wish for you to leave."

Smirking once more, he turned on his heel and strode out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

Wrapped in one of the world's few invisibility cloaks; yes, he did own one. Passed down from his grandfather Abraxas, it was woven from the finest Demiguise pelt. He knew Potter possessed one too. But that wasn't important right now. He had to sneak back into the hospital wing so he could discover the true extent of Hanson's injuries. He wasn't sure why he cared so much, but he felt he should at least go and check on her after the morning's events. He followed the same path he had taken earlier until he was, once again, just within the entrance of the Hospital Wing. After checking himself for any body parts sticking out from under the cloak, he decided to move forwards and towards her bed. The curtains were still drawn.

He crawled over to her bed and slipped in behind the curtains. She was still unconscious. She had been changed into a hospital gown since his last visit and the mint green against her sickly skin made her look as though she was about to break apart. Her breathing was steady and rhythmic. The dried blood had been cleaned off her neck and one of her friends had obviously come in earlier and charmed her hair to be smooth and clean once more.

Some people reacted badly to a minute of the Cruciatus. Some people could withstand it for hours. Hanson was a part of the first group. He looked down sadly at her and pulled a chair up next to her bedside. As sick as it was, he quite liked her like this. In a comatose state, she couldn't argue, belittle or say anything to upset him. A smirk came to his face when he thought of their first Potions lesson. At the time, he was not impressed at all. But now, when he looked back on it, he realised that that was when she had first revealed her fire-cracker personality to him. He supposed he liked it, it could be entertaining, but it was also annoying. He looked down at her peaceful face. She looked only to be sleeping. He had heard that Muggles believe talking to a comatose patient helps to rouse them. It's ridiculous, yes, but he might as well give it a go he thought.

He cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Hello Hanson."

Nothing. Her face didn't even twitch. This didn't perturb him and he took another breath and spoke once more.

"You're awfully stupid you know? You should _never _come into Carrow's class even ten seconds late. I will say I'm surprised, and also a little disappointed, that one of your little Gryffindors hadn't told you about him, and how he treats his students. I thought that would have been a common topic in your common room if I'm honest. I mean, you're a Gryffindor. Carrow _hates _Gryffindors. Well, I hate Gryffindors too, but that's beside the point. You're also a half-blood. I suspect Carrow is too but he just wants people to believe he is of pureblood. Ha, as if that _beast _could ever be one of the elite. I am of pureblood, and the differences between me and him are endless, don't you think? Ugh, his revolting sister is worse. She has a few brain cells, so she's much more dangerous. You're not taking Muggle Studies are you? No, of course you won't be. Watch out for her though. What a vile woman…. You know she once tried to trick me into proposing to her? Proposing? To that ugly troll? As if!"

Draco was rambling now, but he found talking to her to be quite comforting and beneficial, even if it was supposed to be benefiting her and not him. He sighed.

"This isn't even registering in your brain is it? Hanson, just wake up. I need someone with your level of intelligence to talk to. I am not lowering myself to conversation with Crabbe and Goyle and there is no way in hell I'm talking to mudblood Granger. And yes, I did just call her a mudblood because that is what she is. If you would like to complain about that then you'll just have to wake up, won't you?"

Still no answer. He sighed and slipped the invisibility cloak around his body once more. He peered back at her sleeping form, and then slithered out of the hospital wing and back to the Slytherin dorm.

* * *

**_The Next Day…_**

Charms, Potions and Double Transfiguration passed by in a blur for Draco. He really couldn't be bothered this year. Regardless of his N.E.W.T grades, when the Dark Lord rose to power Draco wouldn't be needing good results to succeed. At a mere seventeen years old, he was already part of Voldemort's inner circle. It had taken many Death Eaters _decades _to get to that rank; they hadn't been placed there straight away. Yes, it was probably because of his father's rank and his fortune. The Dark Lord needed the Malfoy's on his side. He needed their seemingly endless wealth to achieve his goal.

No more muggles. No more mudbloods. And no more Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. Draco Malfoy was sick of Saint Potter. Ever since he had declined his offer for friendship is first year, Draco had made it his priority to make Pothead's life hell. Even if Potter did have an obvious anger problem it was _nothing _compared to Weasley's. The way his face would turn the same colour as his hideous hair was enough to make Draco smile for an entire day. He loved to wind him up. Weasley and mudblood Granger were just too easy. The Weaselbee was just too idiotic to say anything back to Draco but Granger however was more of a challenge. So sitting in his common room, flicking through the latest copy of '_Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-blood Society', _he tried to think of a scheme. One that would target the mudblood specifically.

_Oh that's perfect. _He thought.

He snickered when he thought of her reaction. Draco was lucky that only one third of the Golden Trio was at Hogwarts, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go through with his trick. Granger seemed too occupied with something to notice him scheming, and Weasley and Potter weren't here to jump to the conclusion that it was he who had tricked her.

Hanson wouldn't approve. Oh well, it's not like she'd know anyway. She'll probably be unconscious for a while longer. Something warm and wet dripped down from his nose. He went to a mirror in a secluded corner of the common room and all he saw was the bright streak of red leaking from his nose before he ran out of the room pinching his nose. No way was he going to get blood on his shirt. He dashed to the Hospital Wing as quick as his badly bleeding nose would allow him. He burst through the doors, disregarding the fact that he was waking up all the patients.

_Well, all except for one…_

* * *

**A/N: So... Can you guess who Blaise's mystery girl is? Owwww it's all getting very exciting now isn't it :D Well, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. And for those of you who haven't already... FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! Oh and I just want to alert you all to a poll on my profile that I would love if some of you checked out. I got Bellatrix's wand for my birthday :DDDDD It came with a death eater mask too. I cried. And Fran got me a Malfoy quidditch t-shirt. I died. FANK CHU FRAN! I went to this wonderful restaurant on Sunday called The Rag. Oh my jesus, it was delicious. It's in Rawnsley, Staffordshire and I would most definitely recommend it to all of you U.K readers who live in the area. **

**Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

**Song for ma hoe's: Siouxsie and the Banshees - Hong Kong Garden**


	9. Cool For Cats

**A/N: Hello again. As some of you may know, I have published two chapters of that Antonin.D/OC story I think I mentioned a while ago and I would love it if you would all check it out and I'm always happy to hear feedback. As always, I'm grateful to those of you who followed, favourited and reviewed, but there was one particular review that stood out. It was just... so nice. and I cried when I got it. I know, what is life right? But anyway, a big thank you to Nicky - Maree for making me cry tears of joy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Her curtains were open today and Draco was quite happy to admit that he was well and truly disgusted at the scene being played out in the corner. Her bed was surrounded by Persian pink Peonies and mellow Yarrow's. The scent from the flowers was probably wonderful in small doses, but it managed to make Draco gag as he walked closer on his way to Madam Pomfrey's office. To make things even worse, the mudblood and the She-Weasel were sitting amongst the array of flowers, each holding one of Hanson's hands and talking to her and each other in soft mutters. They heard his footsteps and looked up at him. Weasley gave him a death-glare that on other days would have had him biting back horrible insults but he was distracted by Granger's impassive stare that made him feel like she knew every thought that had ever been inside his mind. A bit like the old - coot Dumbledore. He decided to give them the 'Malfoy sneer' before knocking on Pomfrey's office door. The plump Medi-witch's head poked out and when she saw the blood dripping from Draco's chin, she exited the office and walked over to her potions cupboard.

"A nosebleed potion I presume? Or perhaps some Skele-grow? Merlin knows I wouldn't be surprised if someone had had enough of your nonsense." She added the last bit softly.

"Nosebleed potion… _please." _He said with a clipped voice.

She handed him a small purple vial and he pulled out the cork with a pop and drank it promptly. It tasted bitter but he felt the blood in his nose begin to dry off and Madam Pomfrey used a simple cleansing spell for the rest. He saw that the Weaselette and the mudblood were still sitting at Hanson's bedside. It had been over a day since he had tormented either of the pair and he decided to go over and change that. He marched over until he was standing just inside the curtains.

"Hello mudblood, Weasley." He said mockingly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him but turned back to watch Adriana. Hermione rolled her eyes and did the same.

"You know, I've been thinking recently." He said.

"Dangerous hobby for a Death Eater." Ginny replied.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Weasley." He spat.

Ginny grabbed her wand and pointed at him. He suddenly stopped sneering. He had seen other students suffer from this witch's Bat-Bogey Hex and he _really _did not want that inflicted upon himself. Hanson's hand was still being held by Ginny and he saw it twitch slightly and the Weaselette lowered her wand and turned her attention back to her unconscious friend. Draco frowned, at the lack of reaction and the fact that Hanson was now responsive. He left the Hospital Wing, thankful to escape from the powerful scent of the flowers.

* * *

The sun had set over Hogwarts many hours ago and the Hospital Wing was lit only by the slowly melting candles on each bedside table. Draco rested the single pink Orchid on her stomach and collapsed in the comfortable chair besides the girl he had grown accustomed to visiting every night.

He murmured to her softly, going through the usual routine of greeting her and talking about what has been going on in his life recently. Contrary to the popular belief, he did need _someone _to talk to. It just so happened that that person was an unconscious, half-blood girl. He took her small hand in his large one and began absentmindedly stroking her knuckles with his thumb. He stayed like this for ten minutes, just talking about whatever popped into his mind. An owl hooted from outside in the grounds and brought him out of his reverie. After seeing little Weasley and the mudblood in here earlier, he had wanted to test out her responses to him. If she would respond to filth like those two then she should do the same for him.

He decided that he might as well give it a try. "Okay then. Squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no. You got that?"

"Your name is Adriana Hanson." He began. No squeeze, flicker, nothing.

"You're a half-blood." He tried. Still nothing.

Draco decided that if he was going to get a response out of her then he would need to use more aggressive tactics. "Harry Potter is a twat." He growled, getting quickly annoyed that she wouldn't reply to him.

"Draco Malfoy is a self-absorbed ferret face." He was pissed at the fact that Hanson wasn't answering him but when he heard a feminine voice at the end of her bed he suddenly felt guarded once again, knowing that this person had probably been listening to his conversation with Hanson. Just then, he felt her squeeze his hand ever so slightly and he shot up immediately with an outraged look on his face. He swore he could see a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth and he turned to yell at whoever had said that he was a 'ferret face'.

He was greeted by bushy hair and bucked teeth.

_Oh for Merlin's sake, I should have known._

Hermione Granger was grinning at him, obviously pleased with herself. She rocked back and forth on her heels.

"So... Malfoy… What are you doing here, in the middle of the night? I highly doubt you have permission from Madam Pomfrey, and I don't see why Adri' would want you here anyway."

Her arms were folded over her chest and Draco knew straight away that Granger was trying to worm answers out of him. He opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off.

"And please remember, I am Head Girl and I will not hesitate to go to Professor McGonagall about this if I don't find your answer to be satisfactory."

He rolled his eyes at her.

_Stupid, know-it-all, Gryffindor prude. Wait, how can she be stupid and a know-it-all? Because she's Granger and mudblood so she just can!_

"Well Granger, for starters 'Adri' is a ridiculous nickname for her. She has a _decent _name and you just wreck it by calling her that. And I don't think it's really any of your business why I'm here." He drawled.

She stepped closer to him and he wrinkled his nose in disgust at being in such close proximity to her. "Draco, I know you're a Death Eater. Hell, the whole school knows! But I can help you. _We, _at the Order, can help you. You're not alone in this." She reached forwards and went to place a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away from her.

"Could you refrain from touching me? I don't want mudblood germs on my robes. What are you doing in here anyway? Hospitals are supposed to be clean places; I don't think they would approve of dirt being in here." He said bitingly.

She ignored him and repeated her first question. "What are you doing in here Malfoy?"

Realising that he wasn't going to get out of this, he decided to lie. She wouldn't know. "I thought that it would be alright to check on her, I did it in class after all."

_Shit, that sounded like I cared. Well, it's out my mouth now. Better hope she doesn't pick up on that part. _

"Saw it? Don't lie to me Malfoy. You didn't just see it. You were the one that saved her life. I am far from an idiot, and I know that there is only you and I who know _that_ spell. I didn't cast it so that just leaves you." She replied.

He snorted. "What on earth would possess me to save a half-blood?"

"That's what I'd like to know." She said, only something pink caught her attention before she could continue. She walked around Draco and picked up the pink Orchid on Adriana's stomach.

She looked back at him. "This wasn't here earlier."

"Probably a gift of some lovesick Hufflepuff." He said, waving his hand and laughing at the thought of _Hufflepuffs. _

Hermione examined the Orchid very closely, slowly rotating it round and smelling the petals. "I believe pink Orchids are supposed to mean pure affection." She said with a smile placing the Orchid back down on Adriana's body.

Without looking away from the flower she asked her question. "Why have you been visiting her each night?"

He looked shocked for a moment before his trademark Malfoy smirk returned. "Spying on me? You jealous Granger."

"Don't be a pompous git. I saw you on the map." She said confidently. However, she soon realised her mistake and froze, her eyes growing wide like those of a frightened rabbit.

Draco's demeanor changed completely with that statement. He took out his wand quickly, Quidditch reflexes helping him, and poked it into the hollow of her throat.

"What map?" He growled, his cold eyes staring into her glazed over brown ones.

"W-what map?" She choked out.

"I'll ask you once more, what ma–" He stopped when he heard a pained cough behind him, as though the person was struggling to breathe. He pivoted around to see Adriana's face crumple up and a whimper of pain escape from her throat. He dashed over to her side and quickly levitated her onto her side she could breathe easier and also be more comfortable.

He looked back at Hermione who was smiling at him, like, proper smiling. He scowled at her and recognised that not even scowling, frowning or any other one of his usual facial expressions could stop her from beaming at him like a maniac.

"Ah-ha. I know a secret about Draco Malfoy." She said.

"Oh really?" He supposed, rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh yes. I know that you, _fancy, _Adriana Hanson." She laughed.

He glared at her. "Fancy? Who '_fancies' _people? We're not ten years old anymore."

"You do, obviously. Wow, the great Malfoy heir _fancies _someone of lesser blood. Whatever would your dearest aunt say?" She snickered. He only grumbled in response and sat back down onto the chair he was sitting in earlier, before being interrupted.

He mumbled quietly. "Oh bugger off so I can watch Hanson."

Hermione snorted and snaked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Draco alone with Adriana once more. He shook his head at the bossy Gryffindor witch but decided that rather than thinking up plans of revenge, he would just be content holding Adriana's hand until the morning sun broke through

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is chapter nine up and done. Only one more till we've hit the big 1-0. Yayzzz! I planned this chapter whilst doing an essay (I presume it was important but I forgot my notes so I had nothing to do). I'm also planning on going to the Warner Brothers Harry Potter Studio Tour thingy majigy in London, I think over Easter?, but if any of you have already been I'd love to hear about it :D My friends should pick up the one little 'dig', shall we call it, at a certain someone we have the displeasure of knowing. I have labelled him as the 'grotty little shit who spitballing (eww, I know) in mine and Katie's hair'.**

**Love, Lucy xxx**

**Song for ma hoes: Boomtown Rats - I don't like Mondays**

**P.S. READ 'LIGHTING MY WORLD'. I put more effort into that one, believe me :P It's only because Arben Bajraktaraj plays Antonin Dolohov and he is also my desktop background, AND my wallpaper on my phone :D I feel as though I should put more effort into stories because he is in them, kinda. Not that I'm neglecting you my dearest Tom. Oh no. **


	10. NOTE TO ALL READERS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #1 **

Hello everyone. I actually feel kind of evil for doing this as I'm sure you were all like FINALLY she updated... and then, you find out that I haven't :P

I'm actually apologising for taking so long to complete the next chapter. Rest assured, it is on it's way, I'm just going through the worst writer's block I've ever had. I know, I know! It's not a good excuse.

I don't know how to explain it. I have the inspiration for this chapter, so I know exactly WHAT I want to write. I just don't know HOW. And it's frustrating as hell not being able to get my words down onto paper. I'm going away on a trip this Tuesday though, and it's a long journey there and I promise you that I will use that time to attempt to complete this chapter and perhaps get started on the new one. I hope you can all wait until then :)

Once again, I'm sorry for being the worst fanfiction author ever.

Lot's of love and apologetic smiles,

Lucy xx


	11. Everybody Hurts

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry. I said it would be up straight after my holiday/trip-thingy and I lied. It's taken me ages to write this chapter and even longer for me to edit it and get it to a stage where I'm semi-happy with it. I seriously need to sit my arse down and sort everything out. I need more plans, more details, more EVERYTHING, if I want to continue with this story. I had thoughts about abandoning it (ALREADY? I KNOW...) but I quickly forgot about that. I'm finding LMW soooo much easier to write and even though it is going to be a much darker story that this one, I'm happier when I'm writing it too. I must sound like a right psycho now! But yes, I need to get my arse into gear.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it is highly anticipated, or so I have been told by my dear friends who are probably also lying to me :D I'm going to try and get back into my regular updates but I'm a busy-bunny at the moment so that's probably not going to happen. All I can hope for is that you'll all stick with me and that more and more people will read my lickle story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I profit from publishing this story. The only thing I own is a dog called Smut who likes to kill birds nesting in the trees :(**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Blaise, go away." Draco mumbled into his shoulder. He attempted to swat away the hand that was persistently nudging him, trying to awaken him from his slumber.

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you wake up and remove yourself from Miss Hanson's bedside immediately." The shrill voice of Madam Pomfrey rang clear, awakening him with a jolt.

He opened his eyes only to shut them again when the hospital lights blinded him. He groaned and peered over to his left hand that was still weakly clasped around Adriana's. She hadn't shifted from the position he had last seen her in, but looked to be sleeping more peacefully now.

He groaned and released her hand, sitting up from his slouch in the uncomfortable chair. He had a crick in his neck and his legs felt like jelly. Had he slept here all night? Oh Merlin he was so dead. What is Blaise found out? What if _Pansy _found out? Now, that really would be the end of the world as we know it. He _never _spent the night holding her hand, and even though he was overjoyed at the idea of making her jealous, his common sense told him that this would not be a good idea. What was he thinking anyway? Sleeping next to a half-blood. His father would have a fit if he found out. Pomfrey wouldn't tell him though, she was too scared of him. What if Snape knew? Hopefully his Godfather would have enough sense to keep the information to himself.

His nightmares were back. He didn't understand why. Well actually he did. It was probably because he hadn't taken his Dreamless Sleep Potion. That normally helped to lessen his torment. It was a horrible nightmare, a first person one too. Surprisingly those weren't the worst. The worst ones were where he was forced to watch _others _be tortured by his father and the Dark Lord. He could withstand being tortured if he knew it meant sparing the life and sanity of another…

* * *

Vermillion liquid bubbled from the corners of his mouth and sprayed out onto the floor when he struggled to breathe through his blocked airway. With another flick of the Dark Lord's wand, he felt his skin begin to peel backwards, working upwards from his toes. It slowly exposed his strained muscles and tendons, both of which were coated with a thin layer of his own blood.

He could feel the fissures in his skin, created earlier by his torturer, tear apart like an elastic band stretched beyond its limit, popping as the spell worked further up his body. His already tattered and soiled clothes were now stained with more of his bodily fluids. When the spell reached his torso, his intestines were slowly revealed, barely protected by the remains of his pulverised ribcage. His heart and lungs pulsed quickly as his body tried desperately to feed oxygen to his slowly dying form.

His blood thickened and clotted, almost black in colour, just like tar. Then the pain stopped, and a warm fluttery sensation seemed to envelope him.

_At least Death doesn't hurt… _He thought.

But no, Draco wasn't a lucky boy. So he certainly wasn't lucky enough for death. The peculiar sensation was his awakening, back into reality and with Madam Pomfrey's chubby face staring down at him.

* * *

Sometime between releasing her hand and recapping his nightmare, Adriana had begun mumbling and he could make out her saying his name in a _whiny - _whisper. Almost as if she was begging him for something. Her fingers flexed and Draco understood that she was probably missing the comfort of his hand.

He smirked smugly at the knowledge that even Hanson, who claimed to hate his guts, couldn't resist him. He was just _that _attractive, charming, intelligent….

_The list goes on. _He thought haughtily.

He stood up, now towering over the Hogwarts Medi-witch. Oh, how he loved being tall. Lucius was a tall man, and powerful man. The Dark Lord is also tall. Therefore, tall must equal power. And as the Malfoy heir and the Dark Lord's protégée Draco was destined to be great.

Giving her the infamous 'Malfoy Sneer' and casting a furtive glance at Adriana's resting form, he pushed the curtains back and left the hospital wing.

* * *

She frowned, well, in her mind that was, when he released her hand. She had been aware of him holding it all night. She had heard his discussion, argument, whatever you'd like to call it with the Head Girl.

_He was the one who saved me. And he cared enough to come and visit me for these nights._ Her fluttered a little at the thought. She mentally slapped herself.

He was _Draco Malfoy, _the most Slytherin – _Slytherin…._ever. Do yourself a favour Adriana and shut up! She didn't understand why but she was almost _pining _for him, desperate for him to stay. Merlin, she'd even tried calling out his name but knowing him he'd probably ignored her.

Would he be disgusted? Having touched someone of lesser blood intentionally? She knew this was a dangerous road to go down. If you started believing in the ridiculous idea of blood supremacy and thinking yourself inferior, then it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters either recruited or killed you.

The answer to her question: yes, he was probably heaving just at the thought. He'd more than likely _Scourgified _his hands and any other 'contaminated' body parts and then scrubbed the skin raw with some magical disinfectant.

_He really needs to grow the fuck up. _She thought.

His reaction when Hermione had tried to bring him comfort was just… vile. He also needed to come up with a new insult. I mean, '_Mudblood' _was just getting old now. It didn't even bother Hermione as much as Ginny had said it had a few years ago. The girl has just brushed it aside and continued with her questioning of him.

But Hermione Granger, a member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix! She'd have to question her about it sometime. She'd be eager to join too, if they allowed her of course. And for Draco to be confirmed as a Death Eater, well… it didn't surprise her, but it was slightly scary to have the thought confirmed.

Of course he would follow in his father's footsteps. Draco had been _bred _to be a Death Eater. And not just some lowly snatcher-type one either. He was destined to be standing next to Voldemort when it came to the final moment.

She would bet that even the knowledge that he would probably kill hundreds later on, if he hadn't started already, wouldn't deter those pesky girls who were more than determined to become the next Lady Malfoy. He wouldn't even consider three quarters of them because they weren't pure-blooded. Wouldn't they be put off by that tattoo he would have on his arm? Knowing that it essentially branded him as a rapist, torturer and murderer? They probably wouldn't.

_Heartless bitches. _

All they cared about was his money and his family's influence. Nothing else. They wouldn't try to turn him away from the Dark Side, they'd just let him carry on killing innocent Muggles for fun.

He needed someone to guide him, someone strong and someone who was intelligent and could keep up with him. Someone like Hermione. Or Ginny.

He obviously has a soft spot for Ginny too… I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to her. And she's a pureblood too, so he was most definitely seeking the attentions of a certain Weasley. She felt a pang in her heart at this but decided to ignore it, figuring it was just her body recovering from the prolonged Cruciatus, and that it had nothing to do with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? Was it worth the wait? Or what? I dunno... Remember to follow and favourite if you haven't already.**

**Reviews are better than running your fingers through Robert Plant's long, curly hair as he ravishes you. ;)**

**As always...Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

**Song for ma ho's: Common People - Pulp (THIS SONG GIVES YOU ORGASMS)**


End file.
